Undivided Let's Stand
by KikaKatTIOI
Summary: WOE Sequel. What Season 2 would have been. A year after Aya's passing and Razer's leave, havoc slowly rises as new enemies appear. The Interceptor crew must come together one last time, with the help of new and old faces, to defeat this new evil. Will Hal, Mary, and everyone else win this war, or will fear and death be their end? Will Razer find Aya? Intro for details. ep 2 p 3 up
1. Intro note

**Guess who's back…..I AM! *Does a weird dance* I'm here and ready to party with the third installment of my GLTAS fanfictions It's like a trilogy!**

**Let me lay it down for you first though. For the past six months in Spanish class, I've been bringing a notebook with me to class to come up with plots for what I would have thought would have been episodes for the second season of GLTAS (Damn you Warner Bros). Yes in Spanish class, because I speak fluent Spanish and get an A through the whole semester so I never worry about not paying attention to lessons. So far I have finished fifteen episodes, ten or eleven of them being the first part of season 2. But I haven't exactly written them out full-fledged with dialog, I only have ideas. It will take some time for me to update this story, write it, write the other three I'm working on, ACT….and yeah. At least I'm out of school for the summer. I did promise to bring you the sequel before May ends, so I'm keeping my promise.**

**Now let me lay down the overall plot. If you haven't seen the fan art of what the season two DVD cover would have looked like, look online for it. Giancarlo made a fake DVD case and gave it to Josh Keaton as a gift. He posted picks and I got a glimpse of the summary and some art. There was a glowing Aya and Hal fighting black lanterns and then Hal fighting Sinestro in yellow lantern form. Also, a Blue Razer. I used that all for inspiration for my episodes so you can look up the pictures to see what my story is going to be like. The first part of the story will obviously be Yellow Lanterns and then the second will be black lanterns. I read up on the comics and got some idea but I tweak them in my story. I mean, if the GLTAS can go off canon, then I can go off canon right? I mean its fanfiction.**

**Next on list; T for swearing and little blood but you know, I'm not that gruesome.**

**Lastly, I have two new characters to introduce. Need I remind you Mary was graduating that year so guess what; she's a freshman in high school now. She still has most of the Circle but there are some new faces.**

Haley: Blond haired, horse rider from Kentucky. She transferred for High School. She's sort of like Vivian, hyper when it comes to certain things, like guys and cloths. But she also has an obsession with horses and writing stories. She can tell the difference between two likely colored horses and she has such a big imagination she can come up with characters out of scratch.

Charles: Dark haired, grey eyed, sporty kid. Sometimes acts like a jock, being that he is one of the most athletic people at school. He's pretty confident at whatever he does, even when he's in a one on one match against Mary. He's pride is sometimes kept in check by his new friends. Unlike Tommy though, he doesn't lose it around a pretty face. He has a way with the girls and when they wanted to be treated well he does it. When they want to be treated like a tomboy, like Mary, he totally goes with it.

**I should let you guys know. Being that it's supposed by like a second season, I'm not totally making it Mary's POV. I will make it mostly third person, switching back between characters. For old times' sake, I'll make it Mary's POV sometimes. One last thing….I'm making a times skip. Only a year after the last one. If you want to read what happened in between, you can read my GLTAS and YJ crossover story I'm doing. Other than then that, most of what happened will be explained in this one.**

**I'll start posting in about a week. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	2. Prologue

**A.N: SO….I'll be updating this story on Wednesdays, just so you know! Today it's just the prologue, but I'm going to start the Wednesday updates by this week. K….so…I bet you're all excited, so I'm just going to give the prologue to you right now….after these responses**

**Alphagirlsupreme: I wish I could send you a link but the website won't let me send links. I hate this site! But I love it just the same. I really wasn't planning on making Haley a lantern**.

**Katie Gibbs: *Brings out the apple cider* Oh yeah, it's party time**

**Beawolf's Pen: Oh yes….it is time**

**Silverwolf: I can't tell you about Vivian but maybe…. Yes to the sinesto corps and black lanterns, and yes we will finally have the Cody vs Ragnar fight.**

**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for…. Season 2**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Prologue**

*Them song plays*

Previously on Green Lantern:

*Aya fusing with the Anti-monitor* *Destroying planets* *Hal and crew attempt to stop her with Scar's help* "That explosive was enough to kill a planet" "You wouldn't have done the job if you had known" "And what about Razer" "A necessary sacrifice" *Aya attacks ship* "I have to get out of here" *Scar teleports away*

"I will destroy all life with one strike" *Takes the time traveling device* "Our only hope, is to destroy her." *Razer coming up behind Aya and razing his dagger*

"Razer?" *Aya hurts him* *Heals him and turns back to normal* "You must be alright" "I will, be, now that you have come back to me" *Aya sacrifices herself* "Somehow, I know I will be with you." "I don't understand" *Aya dies*

"Love" "That's how I feel when I'm around…." "Is this person some hot headed girl with a ring?" "What if she doesn't like me" "You just have to hope"

"I will scower the universe to find her" "How will Razer find her in all that endless spaces?" "I think he has a pretty good shot." *Blue ring follows Razer into space*

**))))))))))))))) After the fight with Aya-monitor((((((((((((((**

Darkness blanketed the sky with its fabric of black with white speckles of stars. In one distant part of the universe, far from the imagination of man, a mysterious small blue alien dressed in red flew across the empty space. This was Scar, former science director of the Guardians. Former, being she abandoned her post as head of one of the greatest police forces in the universe, and went into hiding, in search of something far greater. What was it? Let's find out.

Scar held her hand over her eye where she had gotten hurt by the ruthless giant robot called the anti-monitor. Since she had gotten scathed, her wound had been getting worse. Turning red and almost black. She wouldn't have gotten hurt though, if the human man named Hal Jordan hadn't put his crew first before the mission. She said to herself in loathing, "I will find him. He will be the first to perish. Argh!" Her wound began to burn and she held it, trying to put pressure, just some way to ease the growing pain. She decided to take out, with her other hand, a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was something she grabbed out of the hands of a certain green lantern girl before Scar teleported. In attempts to grab the book that was in the girl's hand, Scar instead grabbed just a wrinkled sheet of paper. There was something about the leather booklet that fascinated Scar, and she hoped the paper would give her and answer.

Scar looked at the picture and immediately got angry. It was a sketch of a human man, showed a bit in darkness. He looked boney to look at, almost dead. The name William Black Hand was written in rough writing on the bottom. At the top it said, "No matter what you have done, I forgive you." It was sickening to Scar, not only how it was written to be a sort of loving memory of someone, but that this piece of paper was useless to her. She threw it in the empty space, but with no gravity it just floated in front of her, as if mocking her. Before she could conjure up the power to incinerate the paper, purple and familiar metal pieces began to fly by her. They seemed to all be going in a certain direction, as if an invisible force was pulling them somewhere. Scar went to grab the paper and put it back in her pocket. Then she followed the flying pieces of metal.

As she followed it, she began to recognize it as the Anti-monitors protective armor. "No doubt wreckage from when that filthy A.I fused into this monster." After an hour, she followed the pieces until they lead her to a dark planet. She noticed as she got closer that the light of the star in this sector did not touch this planet. It's as of the star dared not to let any bit of happiness or ray of light go near this forsaken planet. Either way, Scar followed. Once she got through the atmosphere of the new planet, she was met with almost complete darkness. If the sky wasn't scattered with stars and cluster of galaxies, then she wouldn't see what was in front of her. She continued on, noticing that the whole land around her was like a cold desert. Scar followed the floating Monitor pieces until they made a stop in a random flat space.

They began to come together, crumbling and stretching to form something that Scar couldn't tell. There was a load sucking sound followed by the sound of something failing to power up. The purple and yellow markings of what once was the Anti-monitors armor was now being turned into a big, black lantern, "A Power battery." Scar gasped. The transformation stopped and the sound's died down, just leaving a simple black battery in the middle of the dark desert.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Scar turned around and found no one around except the growing of a black mist. It became so cold, it felt as if death was creeping around her.

"Who speaks?"

"Who am I? Who are any of us? After all, it won't matter when we're dead."

"Death is only the beginning." Scar said, quoting from a book she had studied on her whole life.

It seemed once she said that, the mist became still, then suddenly came together to form a person. Scar couldn't tell because the mist was still too blurry to make out a figure, but she could tell it was someone. The mist said, "I have waited ages to hear someone say that, surprising to hear it from a Guardian."

"I'm not one of them anymore."

"That's what Krona said."

Scar blinked. "Kro-Krona? You knew him."

"I know him. Just because the former Guardian was stripped of his immortality does not mean he died and was gone. Death is a rich essence." Scar's mouth dropped down almost to the ground. That was a quote from the same book she read her quote. The mist saw Scar's utter confusion and said, "Yes, the Book of the Black. Anyone who has been fascinated with power and death has read from it. I wish I knew the Author, he would have been a great ally for my schemes. As for Krona, he isn't as smart as I am for escaping the Underworld. But if he could, he would be a valuable asset."

"The Underworld? It exists?"

"Of course. The World of the Unliving is famous for its dead criminals. Especially me."

"You, who are you?"

"I am the one who will fulfill the prophecy of the Blackest Night, which I can hear from the way you talk you have read."

"Yes, but if you want the Guardians dead, why have you not attempted to kill me?

"You did say you were not one of them. And besides, I see great potential in you."

Before Scar could even say anything, her wound began to burn so hot, her whole body convulsed out of shock and she fell on her knees. She held her face in pain and cried out. As she did, the mist seemed to form blurry hand and reached out to touch Scar on her forehead. She immediately felt hollow inside and the pain left her instantly. Her cloths changed from there bright red color to a black toga with a black symbol of an upside down arrow with four lines making the line. The symbol was outlined in white. Not only did she physically feel and look different, her emotions…..just seemed to leave her. She felt nothing, no pain, no relief. All she felt was the need for something. Death….and death to those who defied her. She looked up in shock at the mist form and stood up. "What….have you done to me?"

"Do you not like what I have done?"

"No, I….I feel powerful. Unstoppable." She held up her hands ignited them with her power. But instead of white with tinge green, black sparks emitted from her fingertips.

The mist said, "I need someone who can physically take form and at the same time hold death inside. My whole life I've been trying to escape the Underworld, but I have failed only because I need roots here in the land of the living."

Scar asked, "So you aren't physically here."

"No, this is just a way to communicate to those up here. But until I can become physical here, I must stay behind bars in the Underworld. I need to fulfill the Prophecy, and I can help your lust for vengeance. To break free, I will need your help."

"What can I do to free you?"

"I am glad you asked." The mist held up a hand to point to the newly formed battery. "Now that I have found materials that that came from a tool for death, I will need-"

"An embodiment, like the Guardians use for their central battery."

"Exactly."

"But it's empty."

"Not for long." The mist man held out a hand, "That paper you hold…."

Scar was confused, and then she pulled out the drawing of the human man William Blackhand. "But this is useless."

"We can make it useful. As for where it came from, it will also be useful. The book as well. We will form a plan to accomplish it all."

"I need to know though….."

"Yes…."

"Who exactly are you?"

"You may call me….Nekron."

* * *

**A.N: Yep, I'm going comic book! At least as accurate as I can get. Scar is still alive and the beginning of the end has begun MWAHHAHAH, sorry I just woke up and I'm too energetic. Don't forget, I update on Wednesday. Next we get a sort of filler. You'll see why I'm not making the next part an episode yet. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	3. Nothing Can Be Bigger part 1

**A.N: The next two chapter introduce the theme so we're not an episode yet. It just fills most of what happened after Razer left. Reminder I update this story on Wednesdays until further notice. **

**Alphagirlsuprme: *Cheeky face* I just can't say. YES WE ARE BACK! Lol, don't forget to eat something. I can't say if I did make Aya a white lantern or not, but if I did I give you full credit for the idea. I read the first chapter of yours story and it's good. I haven't had time to read yours and anyone elses story though. So I wish you luck on getting more readers. You made me laugh so hard when you said if Cody will pull a Razer. A Razer! I can't breathe that's too funny.**

**Guardian od Azarath: YO! Long time no….hear…I think. HAha. According the Giancarlo, the two seasons we had are actually mashed into one. So the one I'm writing is a second season. A lot of people get confused though, especially since they split it by two years. In honesty, I never read blackest night either. I'm depending on Wikia and my friends who are comic nerds.**

**Luminesyra: LUMI! Calm down. It's here, you can relax.**

**Beawolf's Pen: It takes a while, don't worry. BTW, watch for the North Star reference here (I give you full credit for the idea though)**

**silverwolf: I was new to writing fanfiction when i wrote Journey to the Frontier. I was a love sick crazy girl and i needed some drama in the story, and Mary felt too much of a side character. I sort of actually regret making Ragnar fall in love with Mary but it's too late to change it. At least i can make Cody and Ragnar fight over her, and it will get crazy**

**!The beginning of this chapter is based on Beyond the Clouds by Aurdiomachine. It's from the HTTYD 2 trailer. Check it out!**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

**Nothing Can Be Bigger**

**)))))))))))))))))) 1 Year Later** (Mary's POV) **((((((((((((((((((((((**

* * *

"WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!""

"Mary! Wait Up!"

"No way slow poke!"

I was flying in the air, doing twirls and letting the air go through my long and brown hair. I was in my Green Lantern suite and flying across the ocean. I had my mask on as well. I looked behind me to see my friend Cody in his Blue Lantern form. He too wore a mask, but a blue one. His hair like mine went back to make it looked like it was gelled to point back. It sort of made me laugh. I looked up into the cloud filled sky and then shot straight up. Cody followed behind and then as I continued up he finally flew next to me. Once we were level, we made circles around each other and then I flew back facing the Earth. I picked my head up to look down at the water and let myself go forward. I made and arch and then let myself shoot towards the sky. Cody went through a cloud and made himself into a little ball. He let himself drop about a few feet and through another cloud bellow, as if he were jumping into a pool. He came out from the cloud and followed up behind me.

When we got next to each other, we smiled. "You want to try it?" Asked Cody as loud as the wind would let me yell.

He said, "Ok. But it better be quick."

"Hah! By the end you'll wish you did it longer!"

Before we got to the troposphere of the Earth, I let the momentum take me up the rest of the way. Cody did the same and for a second we looked as if we were hovering on our backs in midair. Suddenly, gravity took us down. We let ourselves free fall down towards the ocean. "YEAH!" "WOOHOO!" "THIS IS AWESOME!" "I TOLD YOU!"

I looked back down to the earth and saw the water just about to come up. "Ready to pull up?!"

"When you say!" He responded. We both flew in sync, our faces darting first through the sky.

Then I yelled, "One! Two! THREE!" We both leveled ourselves to the water, and as we did the wind we created made waves under us as we got over it. "WOW!" I yelled as I saw the trail we made behind us. "Gosh I just love to fly!"

"That's why I brought you here as a birthday gift! You know, for the Sweet Sixteen day!"

"You're the best Cody." I said nudging him on the shoulder. He turned a bit red but I ignored it. "So, if you're playing video games with the guys for your birthday, what are you doing with the girls?"

"Make overs. Vivian insisted but hey, I like to get girly every once in a while."

"Well good luck with that. And also good luck with your Oan party."

"I just have to avoid Tomar-Re's crown thing. Not that I don't like it but I feel prompt to wear it and well….i don't want to go around Oa with a feather crown."

"Nice."

"So I got to head to Oa. I'll see you later."

"Ok, see you."

**))))))))))))) Oa** (Hal's POV) **((((((((((((((**

"Come on, Varix," Hal pleaded to the green cladded alien, "You have to take my shift for me."

"I'm sorry Hal Jordan," The fellow green lantern said, "But I'm not the one who let the plecodac loose."

"Hey, that bird…animal…thing….whatever...thought Appa was food, it's not my fault that thing chased him around Oa."

"The bird was supposed to be in a cage."

"Harmless animals shouldn't really be caged."

"Ha! Harmless? That Plecodac almost beat the will out of the Guardian. Anyway, can't take your punishment for you." Varix then left the landing platform of the prison tower. Hal watched as his only hope of getting out of prison watch flew away. "Stupid bird, how was I supposed to know it would think Appa was an Erkrok berry? Heck, I only found out what that was that day."

"Who are you talking to?"

Hal looked back to see John Stewart, a dark skinned human man in a GL suite like Hals, walk out of the prison entrance. Even though he had only been in the GL position for about a year, he had really lived up to the Green Lantern standards. Some even said he could be bumped up to honor guard very soon. For Hal, this just meant one more person who might take his shift. "No, I'm talking to myself. Listen, I have something to do and it's going to cut into my guard duty shift Appa put me on. This whole week I've been trying to switch shifts with someone but no one would take mine."

"What's more important than prison duty?"

"Mary's Sixteenth Birthday."

John crossed his arms. "You're in a predicament. But you know shift comes first over-"

"No, nothing is more important than my daughter's birthday."

"Adopted daughter."

"So what?"

John raised an eyebrow. Hal knew he really wouldn't understand. He didn't have a kid of his own. But John said, "I'll take your shift. But you have to take mine Friday."

"Yes!" Hal fist bumped. He began to back up and say, "Thanks, man, you saved me so much."

"Just go before I change my mind."

**)))))))))))) Oa** (Mary's POV) **(((((((((((**

I landed on a docking Platform outside the training hall. I walked into the building and as I did I passed by some familiar faces. Larvox, the centipede with hair and one eye, waved at me and with his constructs created the words, "Happy Sixteen"

"Thank you Larvox." I said.

Then I passed by the living crystal ball, Chaselon. "Have a great Sixteenth Birthday, Mary Cabon."

"Thanks Chass."

Other green lanterns said hi to me, like Ch'p the squirrel and Laira, a purple skinned woman with red hair. Tomar-Re walked passed me and said, "I was told not to bring the feather crown."

"Really?" _YES_. "Oh, you didn't have to….not do that…if it's a costum-"

"Well, on my planet. I'll get you next year for sure."

"I'll look forward to it. Say hi to Tomar-Tu when if you ever head back to your planet sometime this month."

"I sure will. He always loves it when I come home with messages from you."

We waved good bye and I kept going. Sallack and a wasp like alien named Bzzd passed me by saying a happy birthday. As I passed more Green Lanterns, I felt my heart get lighter and happier. _These people care enough to know my birthday. This is what a family is like. This is my family_. I walked into the training room which was a huge room with a cat walk like a bridge stretch across the middle. Everywhere around flying were different green lanterns, practicing battle moves on each other. "I SAID UP, UP! NOT DOWN YOU GRINGOR! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE ROLL? DROP AND ROLL, NOT DROP AND LAY FLAT!" I smiled, knowing exactly who was yelling that. Standing in the middle was a big and tall pig faced alien with an attitude with that of a Sergeant in the army. _Well, he is a sergeant. Sergeant Killowag_. "Killowag!"

He turned around and the scowl that he had on his face softened into a smile. "Mary!" He put his arms out and said, "Happy Birthday, kiddo!" I ran into his arms and he picked me up to put me sitting on his shoulder. "How's the day so far?"

"Fun. I mean, not as crazy as normal sixteenth birthday parties, but they really shouldn't be that crazy anyway. I mean, what's the point."

"Humans make it a big deal? Why?"

"I'm human, and even I don't know."

"Well Hal mad it sound big, because he wants to show you something."

"Are we going to the caves?"

"Not this time." He looked up to the ceiling where a red bull headed green lantern was overlooking the fighters in the air. "Ke'Hann! Take over for me will you." Ke'Hann, Killowag's new second in command, called back. "Yes, Sergeant Killowag."

Killowag and I flew out of the training building and out into the city. We flew by buildings and other Green Lanterns. The ones I knew the most said good birthday wishes to me. Even one of the Guardians, Syad. "Good day, Mary. Happy Sixteenth celebration of your birth." I had to keep myself from twitching. No, it was not because I didn't like her. Heck, she was the best Guardian besides Ganthet. But it was because how she said it. It reminded me of someone else who said things that way. I said to Syad, "Thank you." And Killowag and I left Oan atmosphere. For about fifteen minutes we flew in silence. Well, almost. "Wherearewegoingwherearewegoingwherearewegoing-"

Killowag cut me off, "I ain't going to say anything, even if you keep annoying me."

"Ugh…" I flew over Killowag and then turned so my back was facing him. I flew looking up, saying, "Well, what planet are we going to?"

"Hal passed by this planet a week ago and thought you would like it."

"Why?"

"You'll see." A while later, we breached the atmosphere of jungle like planet with really, really tall trees. They reminded me of the sequoias that grew in North California. But the trunk was bare all the way to the top until you see a bushel of leaves growing at the top. We landed on the marshy ground and looked around to see everywhere was a marshy swamp of horsetail like plants. "So much vegetation." I said with a gasp.

"Psst." We heard someone hiss at us. I looked to my right and saw a couple trees down, laying against a trunk, was Hal. With his green suite stuck out like a beacon against the brown bark. At least his brown hair blended in. He motioned to us to come over to stand with him against the tree. Killowag and I flew over and then stood up against the tree just like Hal did. I asked, "What is it?"

"Dinosaurs."

"What?"

"Look." Hal put a hand around me and brought me around the tree. I looked into a clearing and say a really huge, long necked white creature. Besides the long claws on its four feet and the elephant ears on its head, it looked like Diplodocus. _Yeah, I know my Dino's_. The thing's neck was so long that it could reach the leaves at the top of the trees. It looked down on the ground to munch and I could see its brown eyes. "She's so pretty."

"I thought you would like it. You have a way with animals. Check this out." Hal grabbed my hand and he pulled me up into the air. As I was half dragged and half flying, Hal and I went up to fly in front of the creature's face. Its lazy eyes looked at us, as if not even bothering if we were a threat or not. I put out a hand and stroked the top of its nose. He did nothing but munch his leaves. "Happy Birthday, Mary." Hal said.

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

**A.N: And so it begins, exactly a year later from where I left off. Cool right? No, Cody and Mary are not together, they just like to fly a lot. The idea that Mary is friends with Tomar-Re's son came from Beawolf Pen's tribute story, North Star. You should read it if you haven't yet. I needed to bring back the fact that Mary loves animals into this, I sort of miss it What do you think? Like how it's start? It's only a base to the real story and it introduces the theme in the next chapter. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	4. Nothing Can Be Bigger part 2

**A.N: So, since the latest TMNT episode I've been on a turtle spree and and with HTTYD 2 coming up, I haven't been able to get ahead at least one episode for this story. I hate my muse! It takes me off of important things**

**Katie Gibbs: I just love Dino's and yeah Hal is the coolest dad ever.**

**Beawolf's Pen: I have to give you credit somehow :). DINO's!**

**Alphagirlsuprme: Not too many friends, LOL. I wish I could add more to the dino planet but I only have a small amount of room. Cody has to get some soon right? *wipes a tear away* they grow up so fast. That's a good quote/lyric. I'm glad you liked the beginning.**

**Shelia13: I like to give out surprises. And yeah, I love flying scenes too. I get most of the inspiration of that seen from the first trailer of HTTYD2.**

**Luminesyra: I have created a monster. Take deep breaths, Lumi, it's just another chapter.**

**Silverwolf: Karu-sil? I'll look into that. It sounds good. Too late for the Razer or Ragnar thing. But I have something special saved for Razer. I can't tell you what happens with the corps, but you're on the right track.**

**Guardian of Azarath: Who doesn't love Dino's. No, it' ok to wish misery upon that little annoying blue Guardian. He sort of deserves it. LOL**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**Nothing Can Be Bigger part 2**

* * *

We decided to sit on the top of the palm like trees and watch the dino creature eat its food. Killowag began to say, "Boy, these guys can eat."

"Pfft." I grunted, "And you?"

Hal laughed.

Killowag scowled, "Come on, you know how I eat."

Hal said, "Razer would say….." Hal faltered and looked on at the sky line of trees in the horizon. Killowag and I looked on sadly as well. It's been a year since our red lantern friend had left searching for Aya, or NAV come. It all sounds crazy, I know. A red lantern who was taught to hate became our friend. An artificial intelligence that could walk grew feelings and in doing so sacrificed herself to save the universe. Razer, having had feelings for her, would not believe she was gone, and now he's off in space on his own trying to search for Aya.

Killowag asked, "I sure hope the kid is alright."

"I'm not worried about him that way." Hal said, "Actually, I'm more worried about him getting angry about something and we're not there to cool him off."

Killowag grunted. "He's got that little meditation thing now, you know the calm like stuff. I just wonder if he hasn't given up yet."

"Razer can't give up." I said with earnest. "It wouldn't be normal if he did. He left with so much hope in his heart."

"Hope can only last for so long." Killowag told me.

"Ganthet would find a way to contradict that." Hal said.

As they talked, I couldn't help but shrink myself, and look down at the ground thousands of feet below. Who wouldn't feel shamed like this if they knew they were keeping a secret that could probably mean the ends of Razer's search for Aya. Let me explain. Last year on my fifteenth birthday, I got a note wishing me a good birthday, but the way it was written reminded me of Aya. It was so formal and familiar that I couldn't help but cry when I got it. Yet, I had to think that it wasn't her. I saw her myself turn into sparkly dust of light. I mean, I wanted to believe she was alive but it was just damn impossible. Besides, the note didn't say who it was from. If the person who wrote it wanted to be made known, they would have written their name. But since they didn't, I felt the note had to be kept secret from the others. _For how long though?_

"Mary?" Hal brought me out of my thoughts. "What do you think?"

"Think of what?"

"Were you not paying attention?" Killowag asked. "What have I been teaching you in boot camp?"

I sighed, "Be aware with your surroundings, but we're not in a fight so just chill, Killowag."

Hal pointed to the dinosaurs, "We were asking if it would be cool if they could get bigger."

"Oh." I looked at the height and the width of these creatures. "No way, if they could get bigger, then they could breach the sky."

"I told you Hal." Killowag said, "Nothing could get bigger."

"Nothing." Hal raised, "Well how about when you faced a hoard of Red Lanterns with ships? Indestructible Manhunters?"

"Ok, well that." Then Killowag crossed his arms. "But nothing can be bigger than that."

"Might as well shut it now before you jinx it." I said.

**)))))))))))) At Home (((((((((((**

"My Pikachu has more firepower then Kirby!" I yelled as I pressed Y and double clicked B on my wii consol. We were back at my place and all the boys I invited had arrived on time for an almost endless time to play video games. We had already played a ton of games and we were finishing with the last two. I played Super Smash Brothers Brawl as Pikachu while little red head Leo was fighting as Kirby. His twin brother, Clyde, was Sonic while next to me sat tall and sweet Tommy who was running his Link around the battle field. Cody stood behind the coach with sarcastic Rogan stood next to him. I also invited one of our newest additions to the circle, big buff Charles, to the party. Unlike my other friends, I met Charles at the beginning of High school. I thought our group would get separated after we left middle school, but it was just getting bigger.

_Bigger…._Remembering about the conversation I had with Killowag and Hal, I got distracted and Leo decided to contradict what I said earlier. He got his Kirby to eat my Pikachu and when he spit him out, Kirby got his powers. Leo yelled, "I don't hear you saying that while my Kirby eats you!"

"Come on guys, play it cool." Tommy said.

"We are!" Leo and I yelled.

"I meant here in reality not the game!"

"But why not go crazy both ways?" Leo asked.

"That's dumb."

"So it's easy to fantasize about the Link ship between Zelda, but in reality you can't even ask Vivian on a date." Link suddenly stopped swinging his sword around and I looked at Tommy as his eyes were fixed to the screen and his face turned red. All of a sudden the colorful ball came out into the field and the Sonic character got its power and he unleashed all hell on our players. We all died and Sonic won the match. "Yes!" Clyde yelled. "In your faces."

"Snack break!" Rogan yelled, going over to my fridge and getting out the second serving of soda's that day.

Charles went and sat down on a foot stool and said, "Hey Mary, where's your dad?"

"Um…" Recap, no one in this room knows Hal and I are Green Lanterns.

_Well, almost everyone._ "He had to be at a special quest at a local college to showcase his experience in Ferris Air." Cody said. "Right Mary?"

"Yeah." _Thank you Cody for saving my ass_. "He tried to drop but I told him not to because it's not every day he gets a chance to do that. It's hard to find a school interested in the engineering of planes."

"You mean Mechs and flight patterns." Tommy asked, knowing a bit about planes.

Rogan came back into the room with the drinks. As he handed everyone their drink, Charles said to Tommy. "Nerd."

I got up to grab my drink and I flicked Charles on the head. "Charles what did we say about being better men?"

"Sorry."

I sat back down on the couch and took a sip of my soda. I put the can back on the table and went to pick up my wii consol. I stopped when I noticed something sticky and gooey on it. I looked at Leo and Clyde who were trying to hold back laughter. "Oh you guys would have been dead if I grabbed it."

**))))))))))))) At Night ((((((((((**

The boys were long gone by the time the girls came over to my house. My best friend in the world, Vivian, went straight to our new transfer friend, Haley, for makeover. I ordered the pizza as Sam grabbed a can of soda to drink. She sat on a chair in my room and put her hoodie up to 'hide herself' as she called it. I walked into the room with eco girl Katrina behind me. She pulled out magazines and yelled, "Let's read!"

"Alright." Sam said, pulling out her phone and began looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" Katrina asked, handing me a magazine.

"Fanfiction." Sam said.

We rolled our eyes. Haley came out of the bathroom wearing a nice and neat layer of make on her face. It all matched, and there wasn't any use of heavy make-up. _I'm glad because there are people who go all out look like clowns._ She comes in going, "Hey ya'll! What's up?"

"Miley Cyrus is from Tennessee, not Kentucky." Sam said. "You can lose that little quote."

"You." I pointed at Sam. "Stick to the fanfiction." Sam just stuck out her tongue and continued reading on her phone. Vivian sat me in the middle of the room so that she can do my face while Katrina read out her favorite articles. "Did you hear? Channing Tatum is going to voice a character in this new animated movie called Book of Life?" She held up a picture of Channing taking up a whole page with a little picture on the side of the character he's voicing.

"Oh I heard that." Sam said. "And did you know that the movie is actually culturally accurate. Thank you Guermo del Torro!"

"I'm more excited to hear his sweet, dreamy voice." Haley said.

"Dreamy?" Sam asked. "You want dreamy go watch How to Train Your Dragon 2. Hiccup is-"

"As hot as a fire breathing Dragon." I said. "Sorry, I had to take the chance on that. Anyway, is that what your fanfiction is about?"

"No."

"I bet ya just saying that so we don't have to make fun of the Hicstrid pairing." Haley said whipping off her makeup.

"There are bigger things then Hictsrid." Katrina said, eyes not leaving the magazine. "I mean, look at Vivian and Tommy."

Vivian stopped moving the brush over my face she whined, "Hey!"

I blinked. What if it really is possible, for something to be bigger then what was possible. _So much big, you know? _Haley, who was looking at the stuff on my nightstand said, "Hey, what's in this box?"

Before she could open an almost broken jewelry box, I ran up from my place on the floor and went to the nightstand, slamming the box closed. "It's nothing." Inside the box was the letter from Aya, but I couldn't let them know about it. Besides Vivian and Cody, none of my other friends knew I was a green lantern. But what could be bigger than them not knowing? _Them knowing. So much could happen. Razer could come back, probably with Aya. The letter could actually be from Aya. Something bigger than the Manhunter war could happen. People getting together! My friends knowing who I am. Well, it depends on the future. Something I really never thought of until now_. I then remembered something that a Shaman once told me. He was the Shaman of Galia's village, Galia being who without a doubt was a love interest for Killowag. Anyway, Shaman Ukal came up to me after our last visit to the Zor planet. _It was so weird what he said. The test of learning to accept who I was then and now is done, but I had to figure out my place in the future. But what place did I have?_

Vivian said, "Oi! I'm not done with your face."

"No kidding." Sam said pointing at my face. "It's like half bright." I looked in the mirror and saw half of my face was full of blush and the other was totally normal. I laughed and said, "Haha, who is that girl I see?"

"STOP!" Haley yelled. "No more movie jokes!"

* * *

**A.N: Based off a recent sleepover I had with my friends, with the added mystery of what can be more epic then what already happened. I was on a fandom streak when I wrote this so sorry for all of you who only got half of what I wrote. Now I'm off to write as many chapters for this story as I possibly can. Hopefully my muse won't kill me. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	5. Jurisdiction part 1

**A.N: So, we finally get to an episode. Based off one of the made up titles from the un-real dvd case that Giancarlo made for Josh Keaton. It was called Jurisdiction, and when I looked up the meaning, I knew exactly how to start the season. Some old faces will return and new ones will come in. I've read countless wikia pages to make sure I got the facts right, so hopefully I'll be as close to the comics as I can.**

**Alexaminya25: I know, everything so exciting! Bad Ilanna? Oh gosh, don't give me ideas hahaha.**

**Alphagirlsupreme: *hands you a tissue*. OMG your right, SaintWalker knew! Fortune teller. Fics are only exciting because they have what we want.**

**Dreams-Of-Ash: Hello new reviewer, and hahah, nice catch on the reference.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Half the show is about Razaya, you can't escape it. Katrina is named after my friend who is head of the eco club at my school. I guess it's just common in gerneal. And what? TMNT fic I didn't know you were writing? UNNACEPTABLE! **

**Luminesyra: I saw it opening day, too (omg, that's so cute, with your boyfriend. Lucky, too). But Omg…..That movie was intense. Like I was legit crying and flailing! Sam is based off the sort of fandom side of me, and I think everyone. LOL, cool, your nickname is same. I must be good at picking names.**

**Jen-racer: HEY! Jen-Racer! Well, the wait is over.**

**Silverwolf: you'll see at the end of this episode.**

**JEN-M: Razer will show up don't worry**

**I don't own GLTAS**

* * *

**Jurisdiction part 1**

* * *

It's a quite night in space. A series of planets are slowly orbiting their star as the night sky twinkles with specks of light from miles away. Suddenly, two green figures zoom in and head towards a nearby planet. "Korugar." Said one figure, a man named Hal Jordan. "I haven't been here since the Battle of Khund."

"Hal, you've told me that a hundred times already." Said his accompany, John Stewart.

Hal laughed and said, "Sorry John, but a long space flight like this makes it hard to remember what you've already talked about."

John Stewart looked at him and said, "Then it would be better if we just not talk."

"Come on, don't be so anti-social."

"I'm not. I'm just focused on the mission."

"It's not like there is a whole math equation to go with the mission. The Guardians just said to find Sinestro and find out why he hasn't been answering his ring for the past few months."

"But there has to be a reason. Maybe the Khunds came back and they took over."

"Ohhhh," Hal said mockingly and waving his arms around. "And Thaal was taken prisoner-"

"This isn't a joke, Hal, this is a-"

"Mission."

"No…I was going to say….." John tried to come up with something but couldn't.

"Yes. You were going to say that. You got to learn to relax. It seems since you became a Green Lantern a year ago you haven't taken one break."

"I've taken breaks, not as much as you do."

"It's not that I take breaks, it because the Guardians don't assign me to anything. Guy gets all the Honor guard glory for kissing Appa's rear and you are the official GL of 2814."

"That doesn't mean you get to go off duty."

"Exactly! Tell that to the Guardians. Have them put me on more missions."

A minute later, the two Green Lanterns landed on the planet Korugar and at the entrance of the main capitol of the planet. "Korugar City?" John asked as they walked under a sign that said the city's name.

"Yeah. Sinestro lives around here. But he flies around so we'll probably bump into him." As they walked down the streets John noticed the structure of the buildings. "I could mistake this place for New York city."

"Funny you say that. There is actually a statue of a lady in the middle of a square here. She's revered for making this place peaceful."

"You know their history?"

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to know planets history to get a better understanding of culture and behavior?"

"Yeah, but I didn't actually take you as a one to do their homework."

"Usually I depend on Killowag for the details though. Speaking of which, maybe we should have brought him. Mary, too."

"The Guardians assigned us."

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt for a little more company. I wonder what they're doing now?"

**))))))))))))))) OA ((((((((((((((((((**

Killowag and Mary sat at a table in the cafeteria. Killowag was having his grub while Mary just had a regular sandwich. Ke'Hann and Ch'p sat with them as well. Killowag and Ke'Hann were talking about new battle tactics to teach the Newbies while Mary and Ch'p were playing against each other in a spin the top game. They used tops made out of green energy but the trick was to keep them spinning without using energy. "Come on top spin…." Mary whispered watching hers about to stop spinning. When she saw Ch'p's top was still spinning, she blew on it so that it would fall. The squirrels ears pricked up and he began to chatter angrily at me. Mary held out her hands in defense and said, "Ok, don't get all crazy! It was just a prank. Let's go again, no interferances."

They started to spin their tops but Mary miscalculated where it would go and the top went spinning so fast, it went across the table and over everyone's plates. Food splattered everywhere and Ch'p and Mary ducked while Ke'Hann and Killowag got splashed by food. Ch'p and Mary looked up and watched as both K sergeants tried to wipe off the food that had gotten on them. Killowag gave her a glare and Mary returned it with a sheepish smile. Ch'p chattered and pointed to her. "Traitor." Mary mumbled. "You provoked me with the game."

"Then you should have ignored him." Ke'Hann said. A piece of food fell from his forehead onto his muzzle. Ch'p laughed and pointed at the bull headed alien. Ke'Hann just grumbled and he and Killowag used napkins to wipe the food off them. As they did, they continued they're conversation. Killowag said, "So besides that poozer, who else?"

Ke'Hann poked his food with a fork and said, "Well, there is that girl from Sector 2815. Her family is part of a long line of Green Lanterns. Three days ago her uncle was killed in a big war between two colonies on the planet. The ring went to the girl."

"Just because she's part of a long line of lanterns does not mean she is automatically good."

"She has potential. I'm not saying she's perfect."

"Who are we talking about?" Mary cut in.

Killowag looked at Ke'Hann for the answer. The bull man said, "Her name is Arisia Rahb."

"Rahb?" Killowag said surprised. "That's why her name sounded familier. Rahb was her father?"

"Yeah, and if she doesn't have the potential, at least she has the burden."

"Dang."

"There she is right now." He pointed to end of the line where people were getting food. And there was a girl with Caucasian skin standing and looking around as she held a try of food in her hands. She had blond, short hair and her ears made her seem elfish. She had a white shirt with green skirt attached. And she wore green boots and gloves. She looked pretty lost as she tried to maneuver around tables and Mary wondered if she actually had a place to sit. "We should invite her to the table." Without even hearing their contradictions, Mary stood up at the table and waved her arms around, calling out. "Arisia!"

The blond girls head perked up and she looked around for the source. When she saw Mary waving at her, she looked confused and a bit uncertain. Then she began walking to the table. Mary smiled and sat down. She moved to the side but bumped into Killowag, "Make room, would you?" Killowag grumbled and moved over a spot so that Mary could sit in the middle and Arisia could sit next to her. When the girl sat down, she looked around the table nervous. Mary said, "Hi! I'm Mary. This here is Killowag. And across from you is Ch'p and …oh you already know Ke'Hann."

"Yes. He's my teacher." She said almost quietly. She bowed her head and said, "Ke'Hann…."

"Hello Rahb." Ke'Hann said and he continued eating his food.

"So." Mary began. "How you doing in your first few days as Green Lantern?"

"Um, it's ok." She looked down at her food.

"You can saw what's in your head, we don't mind."

Arisia looked up and said shyly, "We-well I um...i guess the food is nice."

"Heheh." Killowag laughed. "Of all the things she could have said, it had to be food."

"Killowag…" Mary threatened.

"What?"

"Wait?" Arisia almost gasped. "Killowag as in Sergeant Killowag?"

"That's who I am."

"Oh, wow…." She said shrinking a bit in her seat.

Mary said, "You don't have to be scared of him, it's just in the training when you have to worry."

Arisia eyes widened, "So it's true? He actually did kill someone in training."

Mary began to laugh and Arisia looked at her as if she were crazy. Killowag said to the blond girl, "Don't listen to rumors Poozers here tell you. I only roughed up that trainee a bit."

Ch'p began to chatter and Mary said, "Ch'ps right. We're GL's, we don't kill."

"GL's?" Arisia said. "Is it normal for you guys to nickname yourselves?"

"I do." Killowag said. "I usually call Mary's friend Cody by Sketch. Our Red Lantern friend was called Red or Kid."

"He likes you if he gives you a nickname." Mary whispered to her.

"Gosh. There is a lot I have to learn." Arisia said, leaning on her hand.

"We'll just have to change that." Mary said.

**))))))))))) Kurogar ((((((((((((((**

They continued down the city, walking by buildings and shops. What was odd to Hal, though, was that he didn't see anyone around. No one was out to enjoy the daylight. "Strange. Where is everyone?"

"Probably inside."

"I'm serious now, John. Is it normal for the streets to be quite and the lights to be out and no transportation going around?"

"You have a point. Does this place have a square?"

"Like a park? Yeah. That's where the statue is. People around here hang out there all the time."

"Let's check there." Hal and John flew through the city and passed by building until they got to a grassy like area that was surrounded by buildings. Trees surrounded the park and cement walk made the border. There was space in the middle for people to walk around or hang out. As they neared it, Hal said, "So there should be a statue right in the middle of the park with a Korugarian woman in a toga….." He stopped flying when he eyed the park.

John stopped ahead noticing his partner stopped following him. He looked back and asked, "What is it?"

"The statue." Hal gasped. "It's destroyed."

John looked down to the park and saw in the middle of it was the square base for a statue, but the only thing standing on it was the hip to feet of a person carved out of stone. The top half of the person lay at the foot of the base, cracks growing the face of the Kurogarian woman. Hal said, "Maybe you're right, John. Maybe something bad is going on."

* * *

**A.N: I wonder if Bruce Timm would like the way I wrote this. Then again, I might have gone too OOC with Killowag. The world may never know. So, Arisia and John, I'm so glad I can freelance with the way they act. I'm basing John more of Justice League Unlimited but with enough background from the comics. And I've only seen Arisia in clips from Emerald Knights. Yeah, you can tell I took quotes from the movie and played them here. So what do you think, like how I'm playing by episode? Surprised that I wrote it all in third person? Give me your thoughts. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	6. Jurisdiction part 2

**A.N: So it was my b-day on Monday and my friend gave me a Green Lantern symbol crochet knitted hat. She's so amazing. Also, I have to say the other day as I was updating my other two stories, I got a message saying I was a spammer and I couldn't update the summaries anymore. I fixed the problem but I'm worried it will happen again and that I won't be able to update the stories. If I do end up not updating on update dates, you know what happened.**

**Alphagirlsupreme: Yeah, she is funny. Thank you for liking how I wrote it. JLU was the best series ever and…I'm sorry about your parents. They're going to be mentioned both ways, Sinestro and Yellow.**

**Beawolf's Pen: when I get time I'll read it.**

**Guardians of Azarath: *phew* I can breathe. I guess I can have John learn how to be more creative, you know, as character development.**

**Little Angel: Hello new reviewer. I'm glad you like the setting, I really didn't think Korugar was far behind in development.**

**Silverwolf: I don't want to answer any spoilers, but he will get a ring.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

* * *

**Jurisdiction part 2**

Hal began to stutter, "How-how could this happen?"

"Maybe there was an accident." John suggested. When they landed at the foot of the statue, he said, "Or there could have been an earthquake."

"Maybe…." Hal said. Then he looked at the top half of the statue had burn marks on the toga part of the lady. "Or not." Hal kneeled down and stroked a hand across the folds of the statue. "Scorch marks. Someone intended to burn it, or destroy it with a weapon."

"We could ask the city folk."

"Do you see anyone?" Hal asked sarcastically motioning a hand around the empty streets.

"Yeah." John pointed behind Hal. Hal turned around to see a Korugarian man with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore grey pants and a long sleeve grey shirt with black linings. His grey shoes skidded on the pavement as he ran from something. Suddenly, a motorcycle that hovered over the floor rounded a corner and rode alongside the man. The person riding it wore a black helmet and a black suite, nothing of his body was showing. The man running was suddenly brought down to the floor by the person in the black suite as he jumped off his bike and tackled him to the ground. Hal and John flew across the street to the scene as the person in the black suite stood up and held the other Korugarian's arms behind his back. Hal landed next to the black suited person and grabbed him by the shoulder, hard, "What is going on? What are you doing?"

"Bringing this man to justice." The person under the helmet said. He brought up one hand to press a button on the side of the helmet. The glass part of the front lifted up to show the face of another Korugarian man. His face showed surprise. "You're one of the Green Lanterns that helped us against the Khunds."

"I am."

"And you are?" John asked.

Hal answered for him. "Due to the outfit, I'd say he's a police officer."

"General Ghrank." The helmet man responded.

Hal looked at the way the other Korugarian was looking at them fearfully. "And who is this?"

General Ghrank said, "A wanted criminal. He's been stealing food for the past week from some local venders."

The criminal said, "Only because you- AGH!" He yelled when the general kneed him in the back. "Quiet you."

"Hey." Hal said, "That is no way to treat someone."

"This man is a criminal. He gets what he deserves."

John stepped forward once and said, "I don't think that's the way to think about this man. He's innocent until proven guilty."

"What's innocent of being caught dead with stolen food?" Suddenly, a big black truck that hovered over the ground came around the corner and stopped just beside them. "Finally. Here is your transport to your final judgment." More men in black suite and helmets came out of the truck and went over to the General and grabbed the criminal from him. As they struggled to push him to the back doors of the truck, the criminal yelled, "Wait please! I beg mercy!"

"There is no such thing as mercy in the new court." Said one officer as they pushed him into the back of the truck and slammed the door on him. As they all got in the front of the truck to drive off, Hal put a hand up and said, "Now hold on-"

"Hal." John stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should let them go. If this is how the way things are supposed to run here…."

"This isn't supposed to be how things run anywhere. I mean, come on. They're arresting a guy and treating him as if he murdered someone. But this is for food?" The revving of a motorcycle was heard and they looked to see Ghrank had put the glass part of the helmet back on. He was about to ride of when Hal flew in front of him to make sure he didn't leave. "What's this new court?"

"The new one that was established about a few months ago."

"What? Does Thaal Sinestro know about this?"

"Of course he does. He's the one who created it." Hal staid where he was hovering as the General started up his cycle and rode off, passing Hal. John flew over to Hal and said, "What does he mean Thaal created this? Did he suddenly become chief of court or something?"

"Maybe. We won't know until we ask him."

))))))))))))) Oa (((((((((((

"And this is the library." Mary said as she motioned around a big and tall room. Green Lanterns were hovering around shelves looking for books while some already were reading and had taken seats at tables set up around the room.

"It's so tall," Arisia gasped. "It's not wide but it's pretty tall."

"Yeah there is more up and down then side to side. But that's the way we fly." Mary said.

"Unless you're flying level." Killowag said.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Mary said. She grabbed Arisia's hand and pulled her with her and flew towards the other end of the room. There was a big space in the back which left room for the projector. "So you just stand on this platform," Mary instructed as they walked up to a platform built on front of the projector area. "And just ask any question."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, and it will have the answer." Killowag finished. Arisia's as lightened up and she looked at the space in the middle.

She said, "Um, What is the gravity of a fall with time 1 second and height 3 meters?"

"What type of question is that?"

"A physics problem I've had in my mind for days." She said. The projector lit up and a green hologram showed how it was solved with the equation and gave the answer in the bottom. "Six meters per second. Well I guess if you derive it from-"

"Ugh, math." Mary said, sticking her tongue.

Arisia looked at her confused. Killowag leaned over and said, "She just doesn't like numbers."

"I'm more of an estimate girl." Mary said. Arisia smiled and then looked at the projector again. She walked up a bit more until she was standing on the edge of the platform. She took a deep breath and then said in a serious tone, "Why was I chosen to be a Green Lantern." Mary and Killowag looked at each other with wide eyes. The projector stopped projecting her previous question and powered down. Arisia asked, "Did I break it?"

"No," Killowag answered. "It just doesn't answer those types of questions."

"But you said I could ask anything."

"Anything within knowledge not wisdom." Mary said. "Your type of question is something to figure out." Arisia looked down a bit, saddened by this information. "But it's ok, you'll find out. Everyone is chosen for their will."

"But I'm not that strong, or brave." Arisia said, "How come I was chosen for something I don't have."

"You may think that, but soon you'll realize you have the will. And actually, everyone has a different will."

"What?"

Killowag said, "It's Mary's way of saying everyone has a reason to have will. Like for me, I have the will to follow orders and be loyal. At least that's what Mary says."

"Don't flatter yourself, it's true."

"Mary here has the will to keep her family together."

"Our family." Mary said as she walked over to Killowag and gave him a big hug. "My Space Uncle."

"Haha, that's still funny."

"Space uncle?" Arisia asked.

"Yeah." Mary said, letting go of Killowag. "You'll soon come to realize the corp could be like a second family. Being the adoptive daughter of Hal, I guess him and the whole Corp are my only family."

"Wow, it sounds like you have it all figured out." Arisia said sadly. "Who you are and who you want to be." Mary flinched at the last part, remembering about her talk with Shaman Ukal.

Killowag said, "No one has it all figured out the first time. It takes a while. And as your new family, we can help you out."

Arisia smiled. "Thanks." Then after a long pause she said. "So where should we go next?"

"Well," Mary said as she let go of Killowag. "We could go to the Science-" The sound of something huge flying over the city was heard and everyone had to cover their ears as the sound barrier was broken by something flying through Oan atmosphere. Mary looked up at the sky light a long way up and saw something black fly over the building. Suddenly, from outside, a load crash was heard and everyone stood still and looked to the entrance of the library. Soon, everyone began to fly out to see what happened. "What was that?" Arisia asked.

"I don't know." Mary answered, "But let's check it out."

))))))))))))) Korugar (((((((((((

Hal and John flew through the city until they got to a neighborhood a like area. "Some small houses they have in this part." John commented.

Hal said, "Yeah, it's like a little suburb area but there are still some shops around to keep this little area from being just houses."

"What about that big building right there?" John pointed to what looked like a small Palace on the edge of the neighborhood.

Hal looked at it and said, "Oh, that's just where Thaal's home used to be." For a second it seemed like a normal answer, but then it hit Hal like a brick. "Hold on!" Hal skidded midair and then went in the direction of the small palace. Hal landed at the foot of some stone steps that made the entrance of the big building. Hal looked at the white building closely, looking at the structure of the square building with a dome shape structure in the back. "But this used to be a simple home like all the other ones." Hal said. John looked around at the neighboring houses and just saw one level square brick homes. Compared to the one on front of them, the other houses looked like sheds. Some of them even had wooden boards nailed to the door.

"The houses around here are practically abandoned." John said.

"Something is going on."

"What gave you that idea?" John asked sarcastically.

"You're a shrewd man, you know that." Hal said angrily. "Anyway, what I was going to say was that something is going on and the answer is inside this building." Hal and John flew up to the big doors and Hal went over to the hanging door handle and used it to bang on the door and knock. "Hello?" Hal yelled, "Anyone home?" There was no answer. Hal tried it again and this time yelled, "Pizza!"

"You're joking."

"No one would deny pizza."

"They would, if they didn't know what it was."

"Thaal Sinestro, it's me Hal Jordan!" There was no reply. "Ok, so you want to play it hard, huh?" Hal made a lock pick construct and put it through the key hole. As he began to pick it, Hal mumbled, "Sinestro and doors….couldn't be any harder…."

"What makes you think this is Thaal's place? You said yourself his home looked nothing like this before."

"You're right, nothing of Korugar looks the same as before." Hal heard a click and he pushed the door open so hard that it the doors opened wide enough to hit the walls. Hal marched in and John eyed him from the entrance. "Are you ok, man?"

"I will be once we find out what's happening." Hal continued to walk in but John hissed at him, "We shouldn't be going in uninvited." Hal ignored him and looked around the entrance hall. It was a big pathway to the end which was a stone stair case to the next level that divided to ways. On the ground floor, Hal looked to both sides and saw one big living room and the other which looked like a study room. It was hard to see everything though because the lights were off. "What is this place?" John asked.

"Someone's home."

"Correction." A strong, female voice said. The lights went up and John looked to see they were powered by a stream of light that went through a thin tube. It went along the walls as if it were built to fit with structure of the home. Hal looked to the stone steps and saw coming down from one side of the stair case was a light red skinned woman. She had long black hair that went down to her back and she wore a yellow head band with red jewels that acted like a tiara. She had on a purple top with black strips to line it that only covered her chest. And a long purple skirt with black hems. Her yellow eyes looked down at the two Green Lanterns with a mix of uncertainty and fear. "This is my home. I am Arin Sur, and what are you doing here?"

* * *

**A.N: See what I did there…..huh. Yes, I did, and she will play an important role in mid season by the way. Arisia is having problems and Mary and Killowag get all soft on her. Oh yeah, and what is going on in Korugar? Find out in the next chapter. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	7. Jurisdiction part 3

**A.N: I'm still recovering from the latest TMNT episode but I'm here to give you the next chappy.**

**Alphagirlsupreme: Ok, I'm glad you've come to accept that. LOL, someone I made up actually, but the black is something of familiarity. Family love is beautiful, I know. I don't know comics either, and that's why I'm taking a risk of putting Arin, daughter of Abin Sur, in the story. I SERIOUSLY HOPE NOT THAT ARIN ISN'T BLACK LANTERN BECAUSE I NEED HER ALIVE IN MY STORY!**

**Shelia13: Thank you. I hope you still got some good sleep, lol, but I love your dedication to my story.**

**JEN-M: Read my A.N. at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Luminesyra: Sometimes when you review, I worry that I broke you. LOL, yeah I know Arin, and if you read in detail, I hape a special surprise in the chapter. See if you can guess.**

**Silverwolf: If they do in the comics, I might do in the story too, because I want to stay accurate. That's how the show would have written it. Razer will make an appearance in the next episode and Ragnar not for a long while.**

**Guest: LOL, half the time I don't even know what I'm writing so you're ok. Not to worry you though I do know where this is going.**

**Katie Gibbs: Oooh, sister, I didn't think of that. I can't say but you have an idea…sort of.**

**Guardians of Azarath: Me, too. That's why I depend on the internet to give me info. Arin Sur will be explained in this chapter.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

* * *

**Jurisdiction part 3**

* * *

Hal looked at Arin and said, "I've only ever heard of you…but to see you is like-"

"Seeing a ghost." Arin finished as she walked down the last flight of steps and stood at the ground level in front of Hal.

"Almost." Hal said.

"You know who this is?" John asked walking up to stand behind Hal.

"This is Thaal's wife, Arin. She's the daughter of Abin Sur, the predecessor of my ring."

John blinked several times and looked between Hal and Arin. "Oh, that's awkward."

"Not at all." Arin said, "It all depends if the man wearing the ring is worthy enough. Thaal does think highly of you, but there are some things that you lack."

"Like patience?" asked John with a smile.

Hal rolled his eyes. "Ok, you are both funny know let's talk serious." Hal looked at Arin and said, "Last time I was here, things were peaceful. Now the cops are giving their all on crumb stealers and there is no one on the street. The houses around here are empty and your house, not so say it's bad, but it's different."

Arin looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Our house was built like this to show the amount of respect Thaal should get after everything he has done for his sector."

"So you're saying the people around here should treat him like a king?"

"No." Arin said with her hand going into a fist. "They should at least revere him as a great Green Lantern who gives nothing but his time for his planet. He even set up the new court for our city. There has been no crime for the past few months since Thaal installed it into the system."

"But we just saw a man get caught by the police stealing food. They were taking him to court just for that."

"No crime can go unpunished. That is the way how everything should work. The streets are safer now, and those who put time and effort into stabilizing the city are paid the just amount. Those who don't are put through court."

"The police then are being paid big time while everyone else losses some."

"That's not true." Arin said angrily.

Hal stepped forward and said even angrier than before. "Then what is true?" He didn't mean to but his ring lit up with his anger. Arin saw it and stepped back in fear. Then she put a hand around her abdomen protectively. Hal noticed this and he relaxed. Why was she doing that? John came up and stood in front of Hal. He asked Arin said, "So what do you mean the people who don't stabilize the system are punished? Are you saying people who don't like the system get punished."

"Those who oppose it and try to ruin it are punished. Then they go to the court and learn how the new system is actually helping our society."

"Then if it's so good, why are people hiding? Why did the man who was caught call out mercy?"

"It's a criminal's way of getting out of trouble." Arin said.

Hal said to her, "Is that what Sinestro told you."

"Sinestro is a good man, Hal Jordan." Arin said. She then turned around and began to walk up the steps again, "He's only doing this to protect the greater good. Now I think you should leave. You already see that everything is good here, no you can go."

"We still want to talk to Thaal." Hal said.

"He's not here." She said without looking back. "He left to take care of business at a nearby planet. You should check there."

"We can wait here." John said crossing his arms and not moving from his place. Arin stopped walking up the steps and looked back with scowl.

Hal went up to John and pulled him back by the shoulder, "Actually, we'll go out and find him."

"What? But-" John couldn't say anything else as he was pulled back and shoved in front of Hal to take the lead to go outside.

Hal walked behind John but he looked back and called out, "It was finally nice to meet you, Arin Sur, daughter of Abin." He saw her face turn sad and she looked away to just stare at the big staircase in front of her. Hal and John got outside and closed the big wooden doors behind them. When they got to the bottom of the steps, they stopped and John said, "She seemed to be telling the truth."

"She was. And she probably does think that what Thaal did is good. It does sound right, putting criminals in place but I think there is something more that makes this new system unjust."

"How to we find out?"

Hal smiled and patted John in the back. "There are you a few things you should know to use in a situation like this. One, it's a tactic I like to call hide and stake out for a while."

"Killowag warned me about that one." John said pointed at Hal. "But you don't stake out long enough to observe what's going on."

"That's because the way I do it is hide, stake out, and take action." Hal began to fly off towards the city and John muttered, "And I wonder why the Guardians don't put you on missions anymore."

**))))))))))))) Oa ((((((((((( **

Everyone around the area who heard the crash came flying out of where ever they were and then crowded on to a bridge that connected two buildings. There was no railing but it never really mattered if you had a ring. Killowag pushed through the crowed of Green Lanterns until the managed to move through to the middle of the bridge. There a small ship, small enough to fit into a big room, lay almost destroyed. Through the smoke the lanterns couldn't tell if the ship was painted black or brown and if there were supposed to be dent marks showing signs of it wearing down. It was up in smoke because the engine in the bottom was up in flames. It confused Mary because the ship reminded her of a helicopter, with the long tail in the back for the rotor. But like a plane it had metal wings coming out of each side of it. The door which was a hatch popped open, breaking from its hinges and falling to the floor with a clank. Everyone stepped back and got their rings ready in case the person in the ship was hostile. But then Mary heard the sound of ringing in her ears. She put out down her ring hand and looked at the ship worried. She held up her other hand and yelled out to the crowd around her, "Hold on! The person is hurt!"

Immediately everyone put down their ring hands. Arisia warily did so too but asked Mary, "How can you tell?"

"Healing Lanterns way of knowing someone is hurt. We hear a sound in our ears that tell us how near and hurt the person is by how loud the sound gets. For me, I hear the ringing of bells."

"So you are the many few chosen, that's what I heard others say."

"They're right, and I one of the last ones." Before Mary could explain the decline in healing lanterns being chosen, a yellow hand was seen coming out from the hatch. What scared Mary was the dark red stain splattered all over it.

Killowag immediately went into action and he and another few lanterns came to help whoever was trying to get out of the ship. Killowag, with the help of a big brute and buff grey skinned alien in green pants Hannu, they pulled out a weak looking figure. Mary came running from the crowed to figure as Killowag and Hannu laid him gently on the ground. He was short and had bright red skin. The person was bald but what looked like fur grew on his arms. He had a brown toga on that was splattered with blood. Mary reached over to pull up the person's shirt to see how hurt and she almost got sick when she saw it. The wound was too indescribable for words. His eyes were all black but Mary knew they were filled with fear and pain. Mary called out to the crowed. "Someone get a gurney over here!" Two green lanterns did so and flew off.

"Can you heal him?" Arisia asked, sounding a bit sick as she looked at the person's wound.

"I've seen something almost like this before. I couldn't heal him in time though and a friend of mine had to do it because she had more power than I did at that time." Mary reached over and put a hand on the wound. "Maybe I can ease the pain though. Just enough for him to hang on when the doctors arrive." Mary began to chant the oath, and just like any lantern, recited it without hesitation. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight…" The spot where the wound was began to glow green, notifying Mary that her healing was healing it as much as her power could. "Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power-" Suddenly, the person's eyes glistened white and he reached out quickly and grabbed Mary by the collar, pulling her towards his face. Killowag and Hannu immediately went defensive but before they could pull Mary away, Mary held up a hand and said, "Wait! He's trying to say something."

They got quiet as the person began to talk in a painful whisper, "Must….watch out…." The stranger took a gasp of breath and continued. "Evil….evil that has followed the Guardians….evil that has followed life itself….to destroy it…." With every word he said, the ringing in Mary's ears began to go grow faster. Mary knew he didn't have much time and all she could do was pray for it not to be too late. "He has come…..to fulfill…..what has been written…." Everyone, even the crowd tried to understand what he was saying. "I came to warn….I saw him….he brings….he comes."

"Who are you talking about?" Killowag asked.

"The one…they call….." His eyes filled black again and he stared at nothing but the sky. His jaw went slack and the grip he had on Mary's collar loosen. His hand fell limp and so did the rest of his body. The ringing in Mary's ears ceased, and she pulled her hand away, stopping the useless healing process. Arisia looked around frantically and grabbed Mary by the shoulder. "What happened? Did he- is he..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Hannu stood up slowly and said out loud, "The stranger….has passed." Everyone around there area looked on at each other sadly.

Then everyone looked up and saw the Guardians come down flying from the sky. Lead by Appa Ali Apsa, they moved to the middle towards the ship to take a closer look. Appa saw the dead alien and stopped. Appa's faced turned grim and he looked away into the crowed. "We will prepare for this man a proper burial. Take him to the hospital for now. Until then though, I will need some of you to find out who he was. Where he came from. Find connections, he may have been a by passer from a nearby planet. Maybe he lived there with a family, and they would want to know what happened to him."

He assigned some people to do certain tasks and everyone else was dismissed back to their regular duties. Killowag, Arisia and Mary weren't assigned to anything, so they took this chance to tell Appa what they heard the dying alien say. "He said somebody was coming to finish an old score with you." Killowag said. "I have a hunch that he was talking about Atrocitus."

"Impossible," Appa said. "He's still locked up in one of our finest facilities. But you should know, Sergeant, that the Guardians have many enemies."

Syad came up from behind Appa and ask, "You do not think it could be-"

"It might." Appa said. "But we have made the mistake once of ignoring our enemies. We will not do it twice." He looked up at the three Green Lanterns standing in front of him. "I will task you three to look into our archives and look for anything about a threat that may sound the same as he explained it. You may find our answer there, and then report back to me when you do."

**))))))))))))) Korugar (((((((((((((**

Hal and John have been sitting behind some cargo crates at a wharf at the edge of Korugar City for about an hour. They've been waiting there as to not be spotted by someone. They wanted the city to think they were gone. Whatever Arin and Sinestro were hiding, it couldn't be good. "That's why Arin didn't want us around anymore. She knew if she talked more she would spill the truth."

"But I thought you said she did say the truth." John told him.

"Call it a white lie. It's the truth but not the full truth. Like, say when we asked her where Sinestro was, she said he wasn't here. Maybe he wasn't in the room, but maybe around the planet anyway."

"I don't get it though. Killowag said you looked up to Sinestro a lot, why not now."

"A year ago we had a mission to bring in a prisoner. We didn't know he could mind jump though and he began to attack by using ourselves against each other. The only way to get him out of us was to depressurize the vessel of air leaving the prisoner cell with oxygen. We managed to get him out, but turns out the vents were broken and there was no oxygen in the prisoners body anymore by the time he jumped back. He was gone before we could save him."

"But that's just it, you couldn't save him in time."

"I don't feel like that's what happened. Sinestro went up to check on the prisoner before we did, he might have gotten there in time actually."

"You mean he lit the prisoner die on purpose."

"It makes sense, right?"

"Yeah, but that would mean Thaal broke the code. The biggest one we stand by."

"I know, that's why I'm extra cautious with him now. When Arin said punishments were given to those who broke the new law, I have a feeling it's more than that."

"You and your gut feelings." John said rolling his eyes. But then he pondered it a while longer and said, "You might be right though."

The sound of the sound barrier being broken was heard and Hal and John looked up to see a green light zoom down and then cross the sky over head. It was heading towards the main area of the city. "There he is." Hal said, "Let's go."

* * *

**A.N: Wow… I want to make Arin here reserved, her physic sort of makes me want to write her that way. What was the mysterious man talking about? What of the many thousand enemies is coming? And Hal better know what he's doing. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**

**JEN0M and Jen-racer: I'm sorry but I already have the story planned out with black lanterns. Oh but I don't want to lose my readers, you guys are cool. I like sisters that share the same love of fanfiction, unlike mine. Does your dad not let you read of Black Lanterns because of the death and stuff? I mean, I really wasn't going to make the whole story gruesome because I know for sure the creators wouldn't have done something like that. I want to write it like a TV series for kids, just as Bruce Timm would have done. I mean I know I tested the boundry a bit with this last chapter, but I didn't want to go far. I mean, I know this wouldn't be fair, too, but ask your dad why? Maybe you can compromise. If you already have then we can just say you tried. I really hope you guys can stay and read. If you can't I'll let you in on something. I'm not planning on having the black lanterns show up until like around episode ten. Right now it's just the Yellow Corps ark. **


	8. Jurisdiction part 4

**A.N: Summer is that time of the year when you...JUST WANT TO LAY DOWN BECUASE IT'S SO HOT!**

**Alphagirlsupreme: aha! So i'm doing my job right. Yes. Yes. And yes. Arin doesn't want to seperate from her hudband, that's why she's so nervous.**

**Beawolf's Pen: you got the idea but not quite. Yeah, the Arin thing is pretty obvious.**

**Katie Gibbs: Lol, your reaction to Arin made me laugh. I can't believe the Guardians have kept track of all their villians, i wonder how. Originally i didn't want him dead but then it would miss the point of the power of the thing that killed him. I made the guardians more understandable becuase at this point they should have learned from their mistakes.**

**Guardians of Azarath: i'm glad you got an idea of who it is. I can't say who though.**

**i don't own GLTAS**

* * *

**Jurisdiction part 4**

Hal and John followed Sinestro's tail until they reached the square. they flew into a nearby alley and stayed in the shadows to not be spotted. They only poked their heads out to see and hear easily on what was going on. People had gathered around the square and stood in a circle around Sinestro. The light red skin man looked the same since Hal had last so him, except he wore a cape and he added more green armor to his uniform, making him look bigger and stronger. The police guy, Ghrank, stood with him holding the Kurugarian he had caught earlier. "What is going on?" John asked.

"Quite, let me hear." Hal hissed.

Sinestro stood tall and he began to speak, "So, you stole food from a food cart. You know the punishment for stealing."

"I didn't steal it." The convicted man said, "That cart has been abandoned for months. Ever since you took control of this city, no one's had the guts to even sell on the streets."

Hal and John's eyes widened. "He took control?"

"Silance!" Sinestro yelled. "Only I have the authority to speak. You stole anyway, that's enough to tell me you're a theif. Punishment will not surpass you." The man began to shake.

"They guy does deserve it for stealing." John said.

"But he has a right to speak for himself?" Hal argued. "And I have feeling the punishment isn't justified either."

Sinestro faced the crowed that surrounded him and said, "This is another warning to those who defy the new court." With his ring, Sinestro created a long, thin whip. The crowed gasped and stepped back. Some began to whimper and cry out, but only softly, not in full determination

John and Hal's eyes narrowed. "What is he-" John stopped mid-sentence as both of them figured out what Sinestro was about to do. In a flash, the two humans zoomed out of their hiding spot in the alley and flew to Sinestro just as he raised the whip over his head to aim down at the convicted man. The man closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Then a flash of green struck the floor between Sinestro and the man. The surprised Green Lantern stepped back and looked up to see John and Hal flying over him. "I don't know about you John, but I think Sinestro's new court is based off crazy."

"I can at least agree with you on that one."

As the two of them landed on the ground where they fired the shot before, Sinestro stood straight again and said, "Hal Jordan, John Stewart. What a surprise. I was not informed you were here." He looked angrily at the Ghrank who stood to the side. He lifted the shades of his helmet and said, "Sorry, sir. We thought they left the city a while ago. Our scanners said they left the main part of the city thirty minutes earlier."

Sinestro began to march up to him, "I told you that some Green Lantern are clever enough to stay around instead."

The police guy began to step back and stutter, "I- I know b-but-"

Sinstro's ring began to glow. "No. No excuses-"

"Thaal!" Sinestro yelled, stepping in front of Sinestro again. John stade where he was to give out a hand to the convicted man who was on his knees looking at Sinestro in fear. At first the man didn't take the gesture, but then he reached out and grabbed John's hand and he was pulled up to his feet. Hal continued, "What is this? Is this how your new court works? With you as the dictator and everyone is your low subjects."

"They're not servents, Hal Jordan, get your words straight."

"Fine, correct me if I'm wrong, then. You took control of the city. You did it without the Guardians knowing and haven't been answering your ring because you didn't want anyone to know. You made the system stricter by punishing criminals with torture. Same with small things like stealing."

"Stealing is not something small, Jordan."

"But a whip is not a way to punish something like that. And not for anything else. We don't torture the convicted, we give them justice."

"This is justice."

"No it's not. Thaal. They're living in fear because of the way you treat them. That's why there is hardly anybody out because their afraid if they defy you in some way they will get hurt."

"Well, that didn't stop him."

"He was forced to because you keep paying your followers highly while everyone else has to live on so little." Hal looked at the convicted man. "Isn't that true?"

The man didn't say anything, and he looked at Sinsetro. The GL Kurigarian eyed him with a cold stare. Then the convicted man felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw John give him a nod of encouragement. Then the man took a breath and said, "Yes."

Sinestro gritted his teeth and said, "You should not speak out of turn."

"No, Thaal." Hal said, "He has a right. Everyone does."

"But if we just give people freedom, whose to say they will stay good citizens."

"You don't. And if someone does break the rules, you to it the right way."

"It would be too late. They would have already committed the crime. You have to stop it before it starts."

"You can't stop the bad from happening. But if you want, you can stop the bad from happening by teaching them to do better. Not letting them pay for their crimes through harsh treatment."

"It's the only way to get through to them Hal. Now step aside." Sinestro pushed Hal aside and created the whip in his hand again. He went towards the convicted man but John Stewart stepped in front of him. "John, you've only been here for a short time. Let me tell you how it's better to learn from a superior like me."

"It doesn't depend on how long you've been a Green Lantern." John said. "It depends on what one thinks about things. And this…." John moved his hand around to the crowed, "This is not how things work. Now Hal here has less experience than you but he's got a better sense of what's really going on here then even you do."

Hal looked at John and nodded to him, acknowledging his comment. Sinestro rolled his eyes. "Very inspirational John, but I have something to…" He faltered as he noticed people come out from waiting by to stand now around the convicted man. Even Ghrank stood with them. "Chief?"

"Sorry sir." The police guy said. "But the people have a say to speak here."

Sinestro looked around. Everyone had suddenly ganged up to go against him. He couldn't let that happen. Soon they would not listen to him, and soon the new system would crash and more violence and crime would happen. He had to make his point. Sinsestro sighed, "I really didn't want this to happen. This is exactly why I don't want you here." In a flash, Sinestro created a sword and he brought his hand down to swipe at John but suddenly, the construct dissapaered. Everyone, who had shyed away a bit from seeing the sword, now looked up confused. "Huh…" Sinestro looked at his hands as his uniform began to disappear. He noticed that his ring was now gone and his normal everyday faded purple wear appeared. "How-what-?" John made a pair of handcuffs appear around Sinestro's wrist. Everyone around began to cheer. "No! Stop! I tell you all to stop!"

"There's really nothing you can do." Hal said. Sinestro looked back to see Hal holding up Sinestro's ring.

"How did you take it?" Sinestro asked.

"I did the same thing once to a Red Lantern. I gave it back to him once I saw that he could change. I'll do the same, once I get you back to the Guardians."

**)))))))))))))))) Oa (((((((((((((((**

Killowag, Mary, and Arisia were alone in the library while everyone else was doing their assigned duties. They had looked in every book that could describe the same thing the dying man said. An enemy that is coming for the Guardians. Well it may as well be half of the universe. Enemies of Green Lanterns were enemies of the Guardians. "Ughhhhhh." Mary grouned. Arisia and Kilowag looked up through their books and watched Mary across the table who looked like she was about to fall asleep in existence. "I feel like I've looked through every single book."

"You've looked through only two so far." Arisia said.

"For Mary, that's an accomplishment." Killowag said.

"No, remember when we were in frontier space and Hal grounded me, saying I had to read all those books to find something about Manhunters. Almost ten books…I swear I could cry."

"Did you find something at least?" Kilowag asked.

"I've read about Spectars, and something about Zegors. But the way the books describe their nature to attack the guy like that doesn't connect. All bloody and ….you know."

"From what I got from the ship looked half destroyed," Killowag began, "But here's the thing. It wasn't hit from the outside, but from the inside."

"Are you saying something got in and destroyed the ship?" Arisia asked. "But the ship was so small, it had to cargo space, and only room for one passanger."

"Maybe something small got in." Mary suggested.

"But what can be so small that could be so evil? Arisia asked.

"I wouldn't judge size with evilness." Killowag then looked at Mary, "Remember Naroxous?"

"I thought we agreed to never speak of it again." Mary looked back down at her book. Arisia looked around the room to look at all the shelves that lined the wall. Then she looked at the platform next to the big empty space in the room where the projector was. "Hey, maybe we could use that." As Arisia began to fly from the table to the projector, Mary and Killowag followed after her and Mary said, "It's the same as a book. You have to go through a long list of enemies, and the projector might even show you a lot more."

"But maybe we could dum it down a bit." Arisia said as they landed on the platform. She cleared her throat and said, "Give me a list of enemies of the Guardians." Data suddenly appeared in a hologram in front of her and began to scroll fast. "You weren't kidding about the length."

"Nope." Mary said.

"Ok, show me a list of the greatest threats that are no bigger than a Peck Rat."

"Peck rat?" Mary asked.

"An animal that most of my friends back on my home world have as a pat." The hologram gave a big X in front of her.

"I see what you're getting at, Arisia." Killowag said. He stepped closer to the computer and said, "Display list of enemies that want the Guardians gone." A long scrolling list appeared again. "Now bring it down to enemies that um…."

Mary muttered, "That can put a hole through a person's chest?" The computer's list shortened. "Wow, that worked."

"Maybe we can even shortened it a bit more." Arisia said. "There was something that the man said. A threat that follows the Guardian. Maybe a threat as old as the Guardians is after them." She told the computer, "Show me enemies as old as the Guardians within this short list." The computer gave out thousands of data bits and words until one word appeared in the screen. "Parralax?" Arisia read out.

"What's that?" Mary asked.

"It's not what it's a who." Killowag said, "I've heard of him before. This guy was a Guardian once, but he was banished due to him being corrupted."

"That sounds almost the same as Kronos." Mary said, "And surprising that you heard about it."

"Parallax is known only because it was the mistake of one Guardian. It's not like the Manhunter one because that was the whole group."

Arisia asked, "Parralax wants the Guardians dead because he was banished?"

"I don't think it's that."

The sound of thunder was heard and everyone looked up at the skylight roof to see clouds of black come over the skies of Oa. There was something odd about it though. "Is that black lighting?" Mary asked. The three of them looked up shocked as the sound of thunder followed black lightning. But there was no rain. "What is this….." Suddenely the clouds went down creating a smoke that broke through the glass that shattered the roof and went through the room, blinding everyone.

* * *

**A.N: i ended my GL chapters today with Cliffies! Lol! Don't fall of the edge trying to look. So Sinestro is on the road to be a Yellow but not quit and mysterious being attacks Oa. What will happen? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	9. Jurisdiction part 5

**A.N: E-llo! So to tell you, i'll be gone to Washington DC and wont update until ****like two weeks.**

**Beawlfs's Pen: cliffhangers, teehee. And there will be alot!**

**PinkRedRose: it will be an all Razer episode. Maybe she'll show him**

**Alphagirlsupreme: don't worry, others forgot, too. I was going for Argentina becuase my sister idolizes Messi. Too bad they lost. Well i can't saw where it originates. Sinestro would be a good arkham patient. Cant say when Aya apears but Razer appears next episode.**

**Guardians of Azarath: my parents took my laptop away so i've been stuck using the phone. There will be slight errors but i'm using the spell checker on here so it shouldn't be too much. Sorry**

**Luminesyra: sorry i'm slow on this but the bext chapter will be battle filled.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

* * *

**Jurisdiction part 5**

As John held back Sinestro with handcuffs, Hal went around with the authorities, telling them how they should go back how things were before Sinestro took over. He said to General Ghrank, "Try the criminals with righteous justice, make things peaceful again. Make it relaxing with people living in fear. I know I'm not paying you but sometimes the good work comes from the heart, you get me."

"I know how it was better before, but after everything I did, I don't think anyone would listen to me."

"Stick to kindness, things get done easier that way."

John stood stoic with Sinestro glaring at him right next to him. John just looked away and said, "You know what you're doing now is childish."

"And what you are doing will only lead to this city's demise-"

"Thaal." Came a familier womanly voice. Both of them turned to see Arin Sur walk through the crowd of people still gathered around the scene. Sinestro lost all the anger bent in him and he became relaxed. "Arin." She came to him, giving him a hug. John would have stopped her, but she was Thaal's wife, and they deserved to see each other before they took him away. She said to John, "Let him go, what he did was only to protect this city."

"But he did it the inhumane way, Miss Sur." John said. "And for that he has to stand trial with the Guardians."

"This is absurd. I know how he did it was wrong, but you have to give him a chance to explain himself."

"He will, to the Guardians. They won't hurt him, they will only give him the proper punishment."

"It better be what I think it is." Sinestro said.

"You'll be lucky it won't." Said Hal when he joined them. He looked down at Arin and said, "If you understand what he did was wrong, then you'll let us take him."

"If you really were the predecessor of my father you wouldn't." She said angrily.

"Arin." Sinestro said. "Look at me." Arin didn't look right away first, but then she looked up at him with sad filled eyes. He held his hand cuffed hands out and she held them in hers. "I'll be all right. You know no one can get to me, only you."

"I know. I don't let you get away easier than anyone else."

Sinestro kissed her on her forehead and Arin pulled him into a hug. Hal really hated to do this. To take Sinestro away from his love like that. He would go crazy if someone did the same to him and Carol. But he had no choice. Just maybe though Hal could talk sense into the Guardians to go easy on Thaal's punishment. He was a great Green Lantern. Some therapy can maybe turn him around and he could be let out early from jail. John was going to interrupt the romantic scene but Hal put a hand out to stop him. "It maybe a long while until they see each other again, let them."

After about a minute, Arin let go and Sinestro was pulled away. As Sinestro became encased in a green sphere, he called out to Arin, "Stay safe, please."

"I will." Arin then lost her sympathetic look and glared at Hal and John as they took off into the sky with an encased Sinestro with them. The three of them cruised through space as they made their way to Oa. Hal sighed and said, "How I miss the Interceptor. It could fly so fast and take us to Oa in minutes."

Sinestro lifted an eyebrow and laid back against the wall of the sphere he was in. "I haven't heard you speak of the old days since the war against the man hunters. I thought you had put it all behind you."

"It's sort of hard to when you lose someone." Hal said.

"That's because the only way to do it is to make those who caused it all learn a lesson. If the Guardians weren't alive, do you think they would have created that giant Anti-monitor? Do you think you're A.I would have turned rouge?" John looked between Hal and Sinestro, tying to see where this will go."

"It was the mistake of one Guardian. Not all of them."

"What about the Manhunters? All the trouble was because of them."

"You sound like Atrocitus."

"I'm not like that angry beast. And besides, he was using the wrong tactical method of trying to bring down his enemies. You shouldn't use hate…..fear is the only way to get things done."

"Why do you-" a beeping sound was heard from John and Hal's rings. They heard their rings say to them. "Oa is being attacked. The Guardians request your imidiate return."

"What?" John asked surprise. "Oa attacked, but how?"

"We don't have time to figure that out. Let's speed it up."

They got there as fast as they could and what they saw was astonishing. Black smoke like clouds hovered around one hemisphere of the planet. Around the main city. "What do we do with Sinestro when we get there?" John asked. Hal didn't have to think about how to answer it. A few seconds later, John and Hal had thrown Sinestro in a holding cell in one of the prison buildings. "You stay there like a good little Green Lantern until we come back." John and Hal left Sinestro locked up without another word. They flew into the cloud of smoke and saw a bunch of Green Lanterns fighting around it in a frenzy. When they shot beams of Green at it, a section of it disappeared for a moment and then regenerated and attacked the Green Lantern. It seemed to faze most GL's without doing anything, but to some others it seemed to give them scratch marks and bruises as if something was hidden in the smoke and actually physically attacking them.

They went up to the nearest Green Lantern, who happened to be Killowag. Hal flew to him with John in tow. They fired shots at the smoke clouds as Hal said, "Killowag, what is this?"

"We don't know. It just suddenly came out of no where and attacked us. But its main target has been the Guardians." Hal looked back at the citadel behind it to see it heavily guarded and surrounded by Green Lanterns firing at the smoke. Hal noticed it was the thickest and strongest of the whole cloud that surrounded them. "How do we get rid of it?"

"We also don't know, but just keep giving it all you got." John and Hal continued to fire.

Arisia and Mary were fighting side by side. Mary created light bombs out of energy, throwing pellets into the smoke and then watching it explode a section of the cloud. Arisia stretched her arms out and as if she were a wizard, sparks of light ignited from her hands and then sparkled. Like dust she threw it into the cloud and it ignited and burned a section. Mary smiled saying, "You're doing pretty good for your first fight."

"I don't know how I can stay up longer."

"We have to, we can't give up."

"I know that, but how long do you think until someone comes up with a way to destroy this thing."

"Hopefully before I go mad with just throwing bombs at it." Mary threw another bomb and watched it ignite. Suddenly, something square and black zipped by their view. "What was that?"

"It looked like a book from where I was." Arisia answered.

"A flying book, why would-" Mary didn't notice until it was too late that a small end of the cloud went under her feet and grabbed her. She screamed as she was pulled into the cloud. "Mary!" Arisia screamed. She flew after Mary and shot a beam at the cloud. It didn't let go, but instead separated into two. One end still dragging Mary and the other heading towards Arisia. She watched just as it came to her fast and like a fist, hit her under the jaw. She went flying back, loosing sight of Mary.

Hal heard a familiar scream and he looked down to see Mary being dragged through the air by a part of the cloud. It seemed to be dragging her towards the thick and darkest apart. "Mary!" Hal flew down to her as fast as he could, knowing that if he got their late, he would lose her in the cloud. Killowag and John heard and saw he whole thing and followed after him. Hal managed to get five feet within tailing distance of Mary. She smiled and yelled out, "Hal! You're here!"

"And I'm going to get you." Hal held out a hand in front of him and said, "Reach!" Mary reached her hand out and tried to grab Hal's hand but the cloud pulling her was just too fast. The cloud seemed to see this and it separated into two again and the second piece went after Hal. He saw it coming and he moved to the side. Then he speeded up and grabbed Mary's hand. "Hang on!" He yelled and Mary nodded. Hal made an anchor of energy and had it hook on to a passing docking area. It hooked on to a cement end of it and Hal hanged on to both Mary and the chained end of the anchor. The black cloud was jolted to a stop as its grip on Mary was pulled back by Hal. It tried to pull back harder but Hal wouldn't give in. The cloud broke into two and the second end didn't go after Hal this time, it went for the chain. It sliced through it like butter and Mary was pulled back again. Hal didn't let go of her but now he didn't know what to do. Suddenly he felt someone grab his foot making the cloud suddenly stop again as something held it back. Hal looked to see John grabbing on to his leg and pulling back. Killowag was doing the same thing with John.

It was a tug of war between the Green Lanterns and the black cloud. The Green Lanterns seemed to be gaining the advantage but then the section of the cloud holding Mary grew bigger pulled back harder. Mary could feel Hal's hold on her slipping and she got scared, "Ha-Hal, don't let go please."

"No way, I would never. Just hang on."

Mary and Hal were now holding by their finger and the cloud getting bigger and stronger was making it harder for them to stay together. Suddenly, Killowag seemed to get and idea. He made a Jet pack out of green energy and put it on full blast. All the Green Lanterns, including Mary, were shot backwards, away from the cloud. They flew through the air in lighting speed until Killowag turned off his jet back. They slowed to a stop and let go of their grip of each other. Well, beside Mary and Hal. Mary hugged him as he said, "See, I told you I would never let go."

All of a sudden, the black cloud seemed to recieve a silent command and it retreated into the sky, out of Oan atmosphere. As if it were sucked into an invisible vacuum, the smoke swirled around and became smaller and smaller until it finally vanished. Everyone looked around to see what how everyone else reacted. It was all the same. Confusion as to what was that thing and what did it come for.

An hour later, Hal, John, Killowag, Mary, Arisia, and Salaak were in the Guradians meeting hall. They stood back as the Guardians were on their little loft as they looked down in the middle of the room where Sinestro stood in hand cuffs. Appa said, "Thankfully there had been minor damage and no casualty due to this attack, and so we can get down to what Hal Jordan has told me. Is it true that you used your ring as a way to install fear and unjust order to Korugar."

"No." Sinestro said, "I used it to bring about a better way of living using fear, it's the only way to tell these criminals that we aren't afraid to give them our all."

"Our all, Sinestro, does not include fear and violence. Hal Jordan told me you intended to whip a man who only stole bread where in our books, crimes like that are punished with only a few months of jail."

"Crime is bad in all ways. Something as small as that will never get through a criminals head."

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes."

Appa looked among his other fellow Guardians who gave him a silent nod as if they had a silent conversation. Appa nodded back and then said, "We have no choice then. Sinestro, you are discontinued from the corps until further notice."

"What?" Sinestro said angrily.

"Hal Jordan, the ring please."

Hal pulled out Sinestro'sring from his pocket and Appa commanded it to fly up to is hand. Sinestro meanwhile was yelling, "You can't do this! I was given that ring for a reason."

"It was to protect with honor. You have violated that code and there for your punishment will be to strip you of your ring. You will be taken to rehabilitation until you have come to terms with what you did." Salaak, came up to Sinestro and then pulled him away from the meeting hall and to the exit.

Sinestro tried to struggle out of the green energy chain as he yelled, "I will never change my mind because my cause is righteous!" He looked at Hal and the rest of the group of Green Lanterns. He gave them a death glare, especially to Hal. "You will all pay! You will fear me!"

* * *

**A.N: We're just getting started! So much happed, but we won't know for a while. Imm still working out how their going to fibd out who it is. I dropped many hints but mainly for myself. Hal saving people as usual and Sinestro is FIRED! Burn, literally. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	10. Searching part 1

**A.N: hello my friends! I have returned! D.C was awesome! 10 days of museums, memorials, landmarks! It was great.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Sinestro had it coming. Yeah! Razer finally!**

**Alphagirlsupreme: To amazing of a chap to talk about, right? And yeah, World Cup, Argentina left a good impression on Germany. I cant say why it tried to get Mary. Well, we dont get a Blue Razer yet, but we get Razer. You're right, Razer could still be the same**

**Guardians of Azarath: Yep, it begins**

**Silverwolf: If i do use your idea, it would be Cody as Blue but i'm iffy on the Ragnar.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

* * *

*Theme song plays*

Previously on Green Lantern

*dying man among Green Lanterns* "Something...that wants the Guardians dead...is coming." *black cloud attacking Oa.* "What is this?" * Hal saves Mary.* *Cloud disappears*

*Aya sacrificing herself* "Aya, please don't leave me."

*Razer, Killowag, and Hal standing together on Oa* "I will scower the universe if i must to find her"

*Razer flying away, and a blue ring follows him*

**Searching part 1**

**)))))))))))))))))) Planet Jangwa (((((((((((((((((**

On a desert planet, canyons line the horizon of a red sand that went flat everywhere one looked. Cactus like plants that grew with no spikes were scattered among the red land. The sky was dark with the night and stars were sprinkled against the black sky. Nothing was out. No animals, almost no other life disturbed the peace.

Suddenly, disturbing the peace of the land flew several feathered creatures across the desert. They were like humanoid birds. These people had the body of a man covered in feathers and they wore nothing but a wrap that acted as a kilt. They had talon like feet and there arms were covered with feathers all the way up to their hands which were talon like as well. Wings grew out of their backs and each one had different colored feathers.

As the group of bird like men flew, a huge dust cloud followed them. Forming the dust cloud was a bunch of horse like creatures, their blue pelts standing out against the brown dust and their green mane waving widely against the wind. The only thing that didn't make them look like a horse was their small muzzles that didn't grow out in front of them, but bellow their head. Riding them were green skin humanoid men wearing thin fabric clothing. Long pants and long sleeved shirts. A gun was strapped to their back and it moved back and forth as the men rode on. They wore leather boots with a sharp end at the toe, kicking the horse like creature on the side to get them to go faster. The green men held on to the reins as they rode after the bird man at full speed.

The white bird man in the front looked back at the humanoid men and laughed. He saw how far behind the green men were and said to his flying comrades in a southern like accent, "Well boys..." He held up a white bag and shook it up and down, a jingling sound coming from it. "We finally got our pay day."

"Keaven?" Said one bird man, a brown one with white splotches. "How will we divide so little gold among the ten of us."

"Don't worry, i'll split the dogh...um fifty-fifty, between me and all of you."

"That sounds fair- wait, do you mean fifty you and then fifty the rest of us, or was just a figure of speech for fairness."

"Haha, don't worry I know what i'm doing."

All of a sudden a red light came out of nowhere, forming a net and taking down two bird men to the ground. Everyone stopped flying away and looked around. Keaven didn't see where there attacker was but all he knew it was coming from the sky above. Another net came down and he avoided it by making a hard left. Five of the bird men were caught in that one and thrown to the ground. Keaven pulled his white satchel closer to his chest as his last two comrades pulled out big guns. Streaks of purple were shot into the air but they hit nothing. Both bird men were then hit by a fiery red ball and knocked out to the ground below. Keaven turned around and looked down to see his men unconcious or tangled in the nets that seemed to be made out of red energy. He then heard a dark voice behind him say, "You may as well join them." Keaven turned around to see a pale faced man with black markings. He wore a black and red suit and had a helmet with tufts that acted as horns. "Or you could try freeing them. I think you should go with the former."

Keaven held his satchel closer and said, "Who are you?"

"I am Razer. Now I ask what is your choice?"

"Uh..."

"Keaven!" He looked down to the white splotch bird man, trying to untangle himself from the red net. "Help us!"

Keaven looked up then and saw the green men riding closer. Keaven knew if he went down to help then he would get cuaght. All the work he went through to get the bounty in his bag would be thrown to waste. Keaven pushed past Razer and started to fly away. Razer shook his head, "Greedy, what else did I expect." Razer created a lasso and threw it up so that it wrapped around Keaven's left talon. The bird man was pulled back and he tried to beat his wings harder to get away but the Razer was stronger. As the Red lantern pulled Keaven back towards him, Razer said, "I did say you should join them. You have to pay for your crime."

"I don't have to, they can take it for me." He tried to fly harder but still it was useless.

"What kind of Leader sacrifices his men for his antiques?"

Keaven felt the pain of that question in his chest, as if he was winded. His struggle to resist the pull slowed and he let Razer pull him back a bit. He looked down at his struggling men as they attempted to wake up the ones that were unconcious on the ground or just trying to get out of the red energy net. Keaven then looked back at Razer and saw the red lantern symbol on his uniform. He knew what Razer's kind could do, and he wondered why this Red Lantern was doing just the opposite. Instead of meeting a terrible fate, Razer was only taking him to jail. Maybe he could use that. "Oh yeah, well, what kind of a red lantern would let his prisoners just go like that? Your motto is practically kill or be killed, right?"

Razer didn't get angry but instead got confused. Keaven took the chance and did a somersault in the air. Razer was pulled forward and then when Keaven came up he threw his foot down so that the lasso made a whip-lash. That's when Razer lost his grip and was thrown down. He landed hard on his chest in the sandlike ground. Razer was dazed at first. Then he got up to watch as the bird man Keaven flew away, already to the horizon of the valley ahead.

The red lantern stood up and then dusted himself. Then he looked back hearing the galloping feet of the galloping horse creatures. He saw the green men shouting and pointing to the bird men that were on the floor trapped in the net. He knew he couldn't stay to make sure they got the bird men to jail, but Razer guessed they would because his energy nets were durable. The red lantern took off into the sky and flew off.

**))))))))))))))))) Oan Space ((((((((((((((((**

Hal and Killowag flew around the darkness of space, trying to see if they could track down the cloud that had attacked Oa a few days ago. Killowag said, "Hal, we've been searching for days in these cluster of sectors. We haven't found anything. And don't say it's hiding because how can find something that big hide somewhere small?"

"How could something that big then vanish? Maybe it's using some cloaking thing or... I don't know i'm just throwing ideas out."

They stopped flying and Hal hovered around to look at the nearby planets. As he circled Killowag, the Bullivaxion said, "Maybe your right. I mean, other GL's in other sectors reported nothing. But that still doesn't explain what we're up against."

Hal stopped going around in circles and stopped. "Maybe Mary and the others are having better luck than us. Come on. Let's head back to Oa."

**))))))))))))))))) Planet Jangwa ((((((((((((((((**

A while later Razer flew into a cave that was carved into the deepest part of a nearby canyon. He walked all the way to the very end where it was darkest and he used his ring as a light to find his way through. He got to the dead end where there was on the ground a black charred spot encircled with rocks and pebbles. Burnt wood was turned to ash. Razer went over to a corner of the cave and collected some wood logs he had stored. He went and dropped it in the middle of the charred spot and using his red energy he made a spark to start the fire. He sat down cross legged a few feet from the fire and looked down at it. He then realized he wasn't getting much out of just staring at the fire so he began to meditate; something he had made a custom of doing since his time on Odym.

**)))))))))))))))) Oa ((((((((((((((((**

Hal and Killowag landed on a landing area of a building. They walked into a big room full of Green Lanterns just walking around and talking with each other. Some were standing and some were sitting on the couches or seats that were set around the room to lounge on. Killowag spotted some friends and he left Hal on his own. It was fine for Hal, especially from the other side of the room he saw Mary talking with a random Green Lantern. Hal noticed she had her school backpack slung over her shoulder. Hal went over to her and Mary noticed. She waved the Green Lantern bye and she walked up to Hal. "Hi."

"Hey, how was school?"

"Meh, the usual."

"What are you doing around here?"

"I was going to go around and drop off my stuff in my dorm for training. Then like it has been this whole week people keep on pulling me aside and asking if i'm ok after I was almost taken."

"So you don't want me asking, becuase I was going to-"

"I'm telling you Hal, i'm fine. It didn't hurt me it just pulled me away."

"If you say so. Off to train then?"

"Yep."

"Get ready for training then. Killowag came back with me and he hasn't had action all day."

"Then I better stretch." Mary went up on her tip toes and kissed Hal on the check. "See yah dad." She then flew off and out of the lounge area. Hal watched her leave until be heard someone from behind him say, "Hal Jordan."

Hal turned around to see a familier red haired man in a very stylized GL suite. "Guy Gardner."

"The Guardians sent me to get you. Thought I would have to fly out and get you, but good thing you're here."

"What, too tired to fly or worried you'd get a cramp?"

"Who me? No way."

"So what do the Guardians want me?"

"They want you to check something out. Come on and follow me."

* * *

**A.N: switching back and forth. Yeah, i know, Razer still red but all will be explained next chapter. I made up the planet and indiginous that live there, i'm so creative. Keaven from the comics, you may know him. Guy Gardner also returns. Sassy as ever. Hal very nervous. Typical really. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	11. Searching part 2

**A.N: This may feel short but...it is... I've just been busy since school starts in a week. Senior year, god help me.**

**Shelia13: Better safe then miss out on a chapter right?"**

**Beawolf's Pen: It will be like a few more chapters until we see him with the crew again. The fact that his hair is white is still non canon, bit in this story it is so yeah, he's going to be showing off his luscious hair.**

**Silverwolf: I've read up about Green Lanterns getting other rings from wikia, but i never thought Mary could get a different color. She's found her place among the Green Lanterns, I can't see her getting tempted by other rings. Doesn't mean i won't try to find a way to make Mary a Red Lantern because that is a good idea. I'll have a different approuch to it though. I will have Mary get together with Cody...but not in the crossover :).**

**Guardians of Azarath: Who said he doesn't know about the blue ring ;). AHAHA! Poor Guy, if he ever met up with you i pray for him, but yeah he's irritating.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

* * *

**Searching part 2**

As Razer meditated, his mind drifted around to memories, happy and remorseful ones. His first was when he first met Illana. She was sitting by the fountain of a plaza. Her head was covered by a fabric but he could still see her beautiful face. It felt as if his whole world had to be about her. He felt his heart fly and the stars shine brighter when she was around. Love at first sight. He then had another memory, filled with hatred. Holding his dead Ilana in his arms, having found her like this coming from the battlefield. And more rage filled him when he was given a Red Lantern ring, powered by his hate. He felt this way for about a year.

The next memory was of the exploding planet, the one where he set off the bomb. He thought he had killed all those people. That one brave Green Lantern, the one that made him think he could be better than what he had done. But it didn't help him when the planet was destroyed, and he wanted the pain to end in him. And when Hal, a Green Lantern he tried to kill before, sparred him, to get him to learn his lesson. All of it, he felt regret and guilt. He felt loneliness, and outcast. Especially the first few weeks of being with his new Green Lantern friends; Hal Jordan, Killowag, Aya, and Mary Cabon. But soon from loneliness, came usefulness, and sometimes even happiness.

With Hal, he felt sometimes like a Green Lantern, someone of justice and doing what's right, even if he did question Hal's motives sometimes. With Killowag it was hard in the beginning, mostly because Killowag almost never stopped reminding him he was a Red, nick name and all. But then he and Killowag became close allies, they did share misunderstanding of Hal and Mary's strange proverbs and what not. Mary and Razer didn't have much at the beginning, she was just a child, and acted like one sometimes. She was stubborn and like a sister, annoying. She thought she knew everything but it was because with Razer she understood him. Like a sister, she cared about his well being. Then there was Aya, and the only reason she tolerated her was because she understood him and, more then anyone, tried to help him understand how to be better. Aya was hard working and went beyond what normal artificial intelligence could do. From making her own robotic body to walk, into being vital in saving them in countless missions.

As the missions went on feeling changed. The feeling of satisfaction when Atrocitus, then Red Lantern leader who killed his wife and made him a hate filled Red Lantern, was put in jail. The feeling of change when he wanted to be someone better and he joined with the Blue lanterns for a while. And then the feeling of greatness when he learned a new type of anger, rightous, the power to protect those in need.

Friendship he felt when he was back with his GL friends, and they were joyous for his return to the team, even Killowag was happy. The feeling of strength and determination to help Hal who had turned into an orange lantern. The feeling of family and protectiveness when Mary had been hurt and then was in danger of being killed by her crazy blood father.

The feeling of confusion, feeling love to Aya when he thought he still felt love for his dead Ilana. And then the sadness he created when Aya fused with a killing machine, the Anti-Monitor body, because he said he didn't love her. But it was replaced later with joy and true love when Aya had turned back and that they could be together. But how it was all taken when she sacrificed herself to stop the Manhunters from doing more damage. And then the feeling of hope, that maybe she was still alive, just out there lost. Hope in finding her. Hope.

There was a burning sensation in his front right pocket and when Razer reached in, he pulled out a blue ring.

))))))))))))))))))))) Oa (((((((((((((((((((

Hal and Guy went out through the city and to the Guardians citadel.

They flew between buildings and passed other flying Green Lanterns until they got onto the citadel landing dock. The walked down a hall and Hal thought they would make a right into the meeting hall but Guy kept on walking straight. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Down to the area where the Guardians have their private quarters. You should be familiar with where they are since you blew a door down last year."

"First if all Killowag was the one who blew it down. I was trying to figure out a way using a key card."

"Like that works out here in the alien universe."

"You would have done the same."

"If I were stupid."

Hal got really tired of Guy's crap and he grabbed him on the shoulder so that he could turn Guy to face him. They both stopped walking and Hal pointed a finger at Guy, saying, "See here Guy-"

"Hal Jordan." Hal and Guy looked down to see Appa hovering by their feet. He said, "You will come with me. Guy Gardner. You are dismissed. Thank you."

"No problem, Appster."

"See you for the..." As they talked all Hall could think of was if they should just get a room. Finally Appa said, "Hal Jordan, follow me."

)))))))))))) Planet Jangwa ((((((((((

Razer held a Blue Lantern ring in his hand. He traced a finger around the symbol, remembering how he got it.

It was a year ago, right after he left Oa. After flying a whole day through space he was tired. He landed in a jungle like planet. The distant sound of the indigenous animals echoed through the dense forest. It was dark though so wherever he landed he had to make camp there.

Just as he was about to find wood for a fire, a blue light lit up the area. Razer turned around and put out his ring hand ready to fire. It suddenly deactivated and he wondered what was wrong with his ring. His question was soon answered when he saw the Blue Lantern ring hovering in front of his face. He was stunned when he saw it, wondering what a ring was doing here.

A melodic male voice was then heard coming from it, saying, "Razer, you have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

Razer's jaw dropped, speechless at what he had just heard. He had been chosen to be a blue lantern, a corp that worked with the emotion of hope. Something that he believed was so opposite of him. How could he, a red lantern of rage and revenge, be able to use hope? That's why he never put it on, fearing it was all a mistake.

As Razer now sat in the cave holding the ring he never put on, he kept on thinking of that question. Why him? And who sent it? Probably Saint Walker or Ganthet. The Corps chose the lanterns not the ring, so why did they think him. Didn't they remember the rage scene he made when he was back on Odym. When that Manhunter shot at Aya.

Just thinking about that made him angry and he took a deep breath. Then he remembered again Aya, and he relaxed. Aya. He had searched for her for over a year now. And the worst part is that he hasn't found a single trace of her. Everywhere he went it led him into a dead end. He always thought he was on the trail, but then when he asked he didn't get the answer he wanted. It was hard getting the information at first, especially since he was in his red uniform. But as he reassured villagers he was friendly, they gave them what they knew. "No, I've never seen an artificial inelegance that can walk. Sorry." Then Razer would sulk, thank them, and move on.

There was something that always seemed to keep him going, though. He always felt drawn to every planet he had gone to. The weird sensation made him take this long year journey out into Frontier space. He practically went all the way around and then came back to Oan space. Even though it seemed tiring, he couldn't stop. Something in him always made him go to a certain sector. He felt a tug at his chest all the time, as if he knew Aya had been there. Especially in this planet. It was stronger here for some reason, and one time being in this cave he thought he felt a presence but when he looked around he saw he was alone. He still had to ask the people of this village if they had seen Aya. The problem is though, he flew in on the day when the authorities were on patrol. They had lazar guns and everything, so when they saw the red lantern flying to them they immediately went defensive. Razer had to make a U-turn away from the village as to not to get hit. He would try again.

Razer smiled. Maybe tonight he would go. When the village authorities are more at ease and ready to turn in for the night. Razer put the ring back in his pocket and stood up. Then he got up and put out his fire using the sand in the ground around. He walked slowly to the cave entrance and looked at the stars as he got to there. He was about to fly when he felt something off. Razer turned around and looked up, feeling whatever it was it was right over the mouth of the cave. He manage to see white against the black of the night until whatever it was rammed right into him. Razer was skidded back until he got to his feet and planted then down on the ground. Across from him, staring at him angrily, was the bird man Keaven. "You!" He squawked. "I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did!"

* * *

**A.N: Hope you loved the Recap of season one in Razer's point of view. And whoa! Blue Ring! Never put it on, what? Razer just do it! Oh boy, Razer in trouble with Keaven. I like that name, it's cool. Guy being an ass...as usual. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	12. Searching part 3

**A.N: First day of school and I'm all right! So I had this idea earlier. So since I'm bringing in characters, why not give them voice actors too. Like since Keaven came in, I would like him to be played by Harrison Ford, the guy who played Indiana Jones. He's not too old so I thought he would be perfect to mimic someone with a western like accent.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Hsahaha, I was aiming for that, but not too much feels sorry. Yea, Keaven is not going to go easy.**

**Shelia13: Don't worry, I won't go all Cartoon Network and rip your souls to shreds or anything.**

**Silverwolf: Ragnar still has a thing for her, don't worry.**

**Alphagirlsupreme: No way was I going to leave the blue ring thing unknown. Oh, they just got scared of Razer when they saw him, thinking he was hostile, that's why they tried to attack him when he arrived on the planet. Yeah, Guy is jealouse.**

**Guardians of Azarath: Yeah, they should just go and make out somewhere I don't know PPFFRTTT XD. And yeah, I have a special moment for Razer saved to put on the ring.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

* * *

**Searching part 3**

Razer got his ring ready and said to Keaven, "What have I done?"

Keaven snickered, "It never crossed your mind? Huh, Red Lanterns are dumb."

"Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Maybe this will help you remember." Keaven pulled out what lucked like a small nun chuck at first and then suddenly a plasma sword grew out of it about three feet. Keaven flew at Razer and attacked him. He swung down his sword as Razer created his own sword out of energy and brought it up. They clashed and sparks flew around between the two different lights. They pushed against each other until Razer made a move and moved his sword away and ducking. The lost weight made Keaven go forward and fall. Razer tried to shoot at him with energy but Keaven rolled away. Then he twisted around so that his wings were out and they pushed Razer back into the dirt. He fell on his bottom and attempted to get up but a plasma sword was aimed at his throat, keeping him down. Keaven stood over him panting. "You are the reason my men are in jail."

Razer chuckled. "Do you really think it's me?"

"Yes, you attacked us."

"But I'm not the one who brought them with me to steal."

"I needed the bounty."

"I needed?" Razer repeated.

"Well, I- " Keaven started to feel the greedy guilt in him rise but he tried to shake it off, "Don't you twist me words around."

"I didn't."

"You're a sarcastic wretch, you know that?"

"And you're selfish. That's why you decided not to help your comrades."

"That's not true."

"Don't be in denial. Trust me, I've done that before and I almost doomed the universe."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time. Oh no wait, you don't." Just as Keaven was about to thrust the sword forward into Razer, the Red Lantern shot at him with the ring and Keaven was pushed back a couple yards but he managed to stay on his feet. Keaven charged at him again and this time Razer created a tall staff with a sharp end. He didn't swing it though; he used it to stab in the ground then held on to it as he swung himself around and kicked Keaven in the face. Keaven stepped back as Razer went down to swing his foot around and trip Keaven. The bird fell, but got so angry he got up and grabbed Razer by the waist and pushed him towards the sky. The Keaven threw Razer so that he tumbled in the air. As Razer was dazed, the bird man put his talon hands into a fist and punched Razer in the face several times. Razer then grabbed Keaven by the wrist and then punched him in the gut with the other hand. Keaven grunted but held on and head butted Razer in the face. Razer kneed him and then grabbed him by the foot and swung him down.

Keaven stabled himself with his wings and he went up to Razer with his sword out again and swiped. Razer flew back and created a fiery blast. Keaven avoided it by twirling around the blast, using it as cover to come up and slice his sword again. This time it did hid Razer the sword made a large cut on his shoulder. Razer hissed and being distracted him was hit so hard by Keaven his went straight to the ground. He hit the ground on his back and was winded. As Razer tried to get up. Keaven came at him with his sword ready to strike again but something small flew at him and attacked to his neck. Keaven landed on his feet a few steps away from Razer to see what it was. A small silver ball was stuck on his neck. It gave out a beeping sound then suddenly electricity went through Keaven's body, knocking him out.

Razer got up and then suddenly felt something small hit him in the arm. Razer looked to see the same silver ball attached. Knowing what it would do now Razer tried to pull it off but it was stuck like glue. It gave out a beeping sound then Razer felt the immense burning pain all over him. He suddenly felt tired and Razer fell to the floor unconscious.

**)))))))))))))))))) Oa ((((((((((((((**

Hal followed Appa through the different hallways and of the citadel until they came to a dark path. "Hey, isn't this where the science director's room was?" Hal asked.

"Yes." Appa answered. They got to the end of the hall which looked like a dead end but was actually a door to another room. There would be a door, if Killowag hadn't created a giant hole in the wall. It was still there, and this time several other Guardians were inside. Hal crawled in with Appa and he looked around. The whole place was trashed. Books, frames, artifacts, and trinkets were on the floor, either broken or not. Some things managed to stay on the shelves. There were scratch marks on the wall, as if someone tried to get out. "Um, did a tornado blow through here, or did someone party too hard?"

"If you were not attempting to be humorous, no, none of those happened. A bit of the smoke monster, whatever it was, managed to get into the building. Fortunately, it turns out we weren't the targets. We saw the smoke come in here and fly around as if it were searching for something. When it left, we saw it took something with it, but it was too fast for us to see what it was."

"Do you have an idea what it took?"

"One of our council members said it looked like a book. A black one. Do you remember seeing anything like that in here when you came snooping around."

"It's been almost a year, I don't remember many of the details. Did it go down into the lab?"

"No, the secret elevator was not open, and to add that the mess was created here, whatever it was came from these shelves."

Hal looked up and around the room. He went over to one of the shelves on the right, the one he went to first when he and the interceptor crew came looking for clues on Aya. HE couldn't exactly remember what he saw, just a bunch of books. Then he noticed an empty spot on the end. He suddenly had a flashback of him skimming through the books and pulling a black one out halfway. "Wait- I remember. There was a black one yes, but that's it. It's not here anymore."

"Did it have a title? Anything to say what it was?"

"No, not that I remember. I guess I was just focused on the task of finding clues."

Appa grunted and said, "At least we know it was a book. We'll ask our scribes. Most of the books she got were from them. Maybe they'll know what it is. Thank you Hal Jordan, you are dismissed."

**))))))))))))) Planet Jangwa ((((((((((((((((**

Razer had been flying alone in darkness for a while and he couldn't see where he was going. "Hello?" No answer. Then the darkness fell away like leaves and revealed himself in the interceptor again. He looked around to see he was sitting at the table across from Hal, Mary, and Killowag. They were eating and laughing about something, but just them laughing made Razer smile. He felt someone next to him and he looked to the left to see Aya sitting up on the table, hands on top of her lap, her curious face going between her friends and trying to figure out what they were laughing at.

Razer blinked. He was in the interceptor, when it was supposedly destroyed. And with the crew, after he had left them? And then…. "Aya" he said. She looked at him and instead of the curious eyes of wonder, it was a loving smile with eyes half closed and her head went to rest on her hand. She said sweetly, "Wake up."

"What?" Then, as if the image was being sucked into a whirl pool, everything disappeared. Razer was left alone in the blackness again. "Wait! Aya!"

"Aya!" Razer sat up but hit his head on something. Razer blinked and checked his surroundings. The walls were brown as if they were made out of mud brick and on his left the whole was composed of metal bars. He figured out he had been in a dream, after having been shocked by an electric silver ball. Razer got up to walk to the bars and look outside. He was in one of the many jail cells the lined a hallway on both side. He could see many prisoners some sleeping and some scratching the walls in boredom. Most he recognize being Keaven's followers. At the thought of the white bird man, Razer looked around, knowing since he was hit he would be here. His question was answered seeing Keaven in the cell across from him. He was awake but kneeling on the floor. Talon hands were tied in chains and so where his wings. The thing that stood out the most though, was the dirty look Keaven was giving Razer.

"So, the Red Lantern has awoken. How wonderful." Razer was going to point a finger and say something when he felt something off. He looked down at is hands to see they were incased in a metal box with no way of slipping them out of the hands holes. Razer tried to pull one hand back but since both hands were together they both went back. "Don't even try." Keaven said, "It's useless."

"You say that because you tried, but for you it didn't work."

"Chain, shackles, bars. Whatever they got we can't get out, we're stuck."

"I didn't take you for one to give up." Razer commented as he sat down on the ground in front of the bars.

Keaven huffed in anger. "Hmmph, and you? I didn't think Red Lanterns were this calm…or weak."

Razer smiled slyly. "I'm not like other Red Lanterns."

"Yeah right. You're all the same. I've seen it before. They try to befriend you and then they stab you in the back. Literally."

Razer's sly smile faltered. He could tell Keaven had seen someone get hurt by a Red Lantern and now he couldn't trust one. "I was friends with people like that. Then I changed."

"No one can change."

"You only say that because you've tried."

"You said that before." Keaven said angrily. "Stop trying to sound all wise."

"I'm not. It's just experience I'm talking about. I have killed but I left the Red Lanterns the moment I realized I couldn't be a murderer. I met some people who gave me a chance to change. And because of them I'm better now. And I'm trying to make a difference by fixing my mistakes."

"You sound so sure you can do it. Especially after all you've done. After all I've done." Keaven looked down sadly as Razer gave him a confused look. Then the bird man looked up and pointed to his comrades with his beak. "They won't talk to me since I woke up. You were right. It was my fault they are in here. Even if I didn't want to go to jail I could have at least helped them escape, but no. My greediness got the best of me and now I pay the price of isolation."

"If there I one thing I learned, being stuck in a cell actually doesn't teach you a lesson. It's making up for it that helps your image better."

Keaven gave Razer a surprised look. They heard a door open and to one end of the hallway they saw one green man walk in, their boots clanking against the cement block ground. He stopped in front of Keaven's door. "Well look here, finally I got the one and only Keaven. Stealing from us for years. Well now the big bad bird finally got locked up in his bird cage. Hope you can sing some sweet songs, to keep yourself entertained at least."

"Isn't it dangerous to go on rambling about something as stupid as singing?" Keaven asked sarcastically.

Razer snorted and the green man heard this and turned around. Razer stopped when he began to speak. "Heh, a Red Lantern laughing for humor not pleasure. I'll introduce myself. Sheriff Airo. I don't care what you did but you've probably done some awful things. You would probably have done something awful if we didn't stop you days ago. Let's see you learn our lesson by being behind bars and not being able to use your ring."

As Sheriff Airo began to walk out, Razer said, "Wait!" The sheriff stopped to turn around. Keaven got curious as well as Razer said, "There is something I've needed to ask. I didn't come to attack, I came to ask if you had seen someone come by. A woman. She looks to be made of green energy. A walking artificial inelegance?"

The Sheriff gave Razer a serious look at first, and then he started to laugh, "Ahaha! What have you been eating. A walking artificial inelegance. A woman of all things." Sheriff Airo continued to mumble more humorous comments as he left the jail cell area and shut the door behind him. Razer sighed and said, "I'll take that as a no." He looked down at his box shackled hands and closed his eyes misery. Another town, no sign of Aya.

"Is the woman you were talking about Aya?"

* * *

**A.N: Extra long and extra deep! Was the battle between them good? Ok? Oh! Now that their jailed across from one another, they're getting along, sort of. And Keaven feels bad, omg. Wait, Razer teaching someone to be better, oh that cutie is now helping others. What Keaven knows Aya? And the black book? It's now important, uh oh, not good. We'll find out next Chappy. I'm KikaKatTIOI**


End file.
